Proposal Suspended
by cobalt kitty
Summary: part 3 Sequel to "FIRST KISS DELAYED"; Duo and Heero are asked to take care of Quatre's nephew, but things don't go as smoothly as they did before. Yaoi 2x1
1. Introduction Chaos

Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrowing  
  
Warnings: Yaoi 2x1, 3+4; Mild language, OOC, romance, fluff, sap, intended comedy, later on Relena-bashing.  
  
Notes: Okay, I know that I've been gone for a long time, you might have even thought that I disappeared. Sorry about that. I'm still dealing with some personal stuff. Before you read this, I strongly suggest that you read "First Kiss Delayed" first, otherwise this fic won't make any sense caused this is the sequel and you'll think I'm insane or something. Please excuse my mechanial and grammatical erroz. I have terrible spelling. Also, this first part is really long, so please bare with me. Maybe you'll like it if you sick until the end. Again...  
  
***PLEASE READ "FIRST KISS DELAYED" BEFORE THE SEQUEL "PROPOSAL SUSPENDED!!!***  
  
Anyway, if you have read that already, by all means, go right on ahead. I guess I should stop talking. I'm just really nervous cause it's been awhile. Hope you can make it to the bottom. Well, Enjoy!  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Proposal Suspended  
  
Part One: Introduction of Chaos  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Three years have passed since Heero and I met Quatre's niece, Rachael. Within the time span she has written and visited us like she promised, when she did, she always asked to stay with us. Of course Heero and I agreed. I swear, she's 100% pure angel. Pretty creature she has grown into. This year she turned ten, Heero and I were invited to her first two-digit number birthday. She's grown so tall, we no longer need to bend over to be eye level with her...though sometimes I wish we would. She's still as sweet as always.  
  
Okay, I'm sure you want an update on Heero and mine's life, right? Well, we still live in that small, cozy, safehouse of a home and we still work at the Preventers. Life has been kind to us these days; nice, quiet, and relaxing. It's like we've retired at age twenty. This month is going to be our third anniversary, and boy do I have a surprise for Hee-chan. I can hardly wait.  
  
Ugh, but I'll have to. Even if I said that it was like Heero and I retired at age twenty, we really weren't which means that we still get those stupid missions! Missions that stood in the way of my surprise for Heero.  
  
The day the obstacle arrived, Heero and I were innocently occupying our box[1], oh did I mention that Une promoted us? Yeah, she gave us a joint office with real walls! Why she would do something crazy like that is beyond my knowledge, but I'll tell you somethin', our department is the noisiest of all. Anyway, Heero and I were just chillin' when Sally stopped by.  
  
"Duo, Heero, Une--oh my..."  
  
Heero and I blinked up at her. Sally's cheeks turned a dark crimson color. Why would--oh. I grinned sheepishly and released Heero from the surface of the desk. Heero pulled his shirt up over his shoulders and buttoned it up. Sally's face remained red. Geez, you'd think after three years of this that one might be used to us and the obscenities in our box!  
  
"Gomen." I apologized and straightened my attire.  
  
"Hn." Heero replied, "Is there a point in your visit, or did you just feel like interrupting us?" Yeah, my baby was always grumpy when someone walked in on us like that. But...ya know...to everyone, it doesn't seem like Heero has changed any. Maybe just a tad warmer, other than that, he was just as anti-social at times. Except for around me.  
  
I feel so special!  
  
Sally tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Um...Une wants to see you boys." she said then left, perhaps to find Wufei for a quick booty call. I don't know. Eh, I grinned at the thought anyway.  
  
I felt a tug on my braid, "Come on Baka." Heero commanded and pulled me to the main office.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Maxwell, Yuy, sit down." Une ordered, we of course complied. She pulled out a single sheet of paper. That was odd, missions were always kept in a large folder with tons and tons of paper--wait a sec, de ja vu! Is this what I think--  
  
"Are we going to 'baby-sit' again?" Heero asked. My thoughts exactly.  
  
Une gave us a sly smile, "Why Heero, how ever did you know?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Lucky guess..." I muttered, "Let's hear it."  
  
Une cleared her throat, "Another one of Quatre's sisters is in town with her child. She will be organizing a business conference for all Preventers around the world, it will be held here in this city. Your mission is to take care of her child for a week...again. What's tomorrow? Saturday, right? Saturday to Saturday. Do whatever you want, but keep the kid safe. Understood?"  
  
Heero and I nodded.  
  
"Good, there is one thing that is required from you two. Since you were promoted, you must attend this meeting which interferes with this mission. We realized that, but you're the only people we can really trust with a child and you are also required to be present. That is the only thing that stands in your way."  
  
"You aren't setting us up for anything are you?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
Une shoowk her head, "No, you're really going to have to take care of this child. And since you did such a wonderful job with Rachael, this shouldn't be a problem, will it?" Une asked, but it wasn't really a question...more like a demand.  
  
Heero nodded, and if you asked me, it was alittle eager for my taste, "Nimnu ryokai."  
  
I sighed, here we go again, not that I'm complaining, I'm sure the kid part will be fun, but it's just that this week I--dammit! It's not fair. "Alright." I agreed.  
  
Une smiled again, "Good, I knew I could count on you two." She pulled out the paper from earlier and sli it over to Heero and I. It had a picture of a young boy with an Epyon shirt. The little boy's hair was a light brown and messy, much like Heero's.   
  
"The boy's name is Rabbi Winner--"  
  
"Boy???" Heero and I asked surprisedly in unison. I guess we were both expecting a girl knowing Quatre's family.  
  
"Yes, Rabbi is a boy. Is there a problem?"  
  
We shook our heads.  
  
"He just turned six yesterday, enjoys fingerpaints, drums, cars, and other little boy things." Lady Une said, "According to this sheet, he likes blowing up things and flushing whatever he can down the toilet."  
  
Damn. Didn't I already make a note to learn what was in a deal before I accept it?  
  
"Reminds me of you Duo." Une said.  
  
"Haha." I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Okay then, his mother will bring him to your house sometime tomorrow depending when she arrives, which happens to be by car. Here is his information in case you want to know anything personal about him." she handed me the sheet, "Oh, by the way, Iria is going to attend the conference as well. I talked to her earlier, she doesn't know if her daughter will be able to tag along with her. Do you think you could--"  
  
"Add her to our collection of children?" I finished.  
  
Une smirked, "Now how did you know I was going to ask you that?"  
  
"He's psychic."   
  
I blinked at Heero. Did he really think that? Heheheheh......  
  
Lady Une pushed her glasses up and grinned, "Well Heero, if he's so psychic, he'll be able to read my mind and explain to me why his paper work has been late."  
  
I gulped. Une and late paper work was not a good thing.  
  
"I'm feeling merciful today." Lady Une waved her hand, "That's all, dismissed."  
  
Heero and I exited the head office. Saturday to next Saturday. Great. Just GREAT! Next Friday is our anniversary. I sighed.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Heero asked.   
  
"Nothing Hee-chan." I directed my attention to the nearest wall clock, 6 PM, alright! "Shall we go home now?"  
  
"Hai." my koibito replied, I took his hand in mine and headed for my car.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Later on after my wonderful favorite night festive, Heero and I had a pillow-talk.  
  
I heard Heero shift beneath my arm to face me, "Duo?"  
  
"nnn..." I replied ready to sleep with my head down pressed into the pillows. Heero's warm breath trailed up my neck and to my ear, I could feel his eyes on me.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked again.  
  
I turned my head towards him my eyes half open, "hmm?"  
  
"What do you think taking care of little boy will be like?"  
  
I rolled over on my back and drapped my forearm over my eyes, "Like takin' care of a girl only it has a little dick."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, well...I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"Do you think he'll be anything like Rachael?"  
  
I shrugged, "It depends on his personality. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if a boy would be much different or the same. Rachael was...fun to take care of."   
  
I lifted my arm and glanced at Heero, "Are you saying that you enjoy taking care of little kids?"  
  
Heero made one of his cute thinking faces, "I didn't say *that*...at least not in the exact words."  
  
I grinned, "Heero Yuy likes kids..." I teased, "My Hee-chan likes kids..."  
  
"Hn." the Japanese boy grunted and repeated, "I didn't say that."   
  
"You were thinking about it, I know you were." I pecked Heero on his cute nose and he scooted in closer to me, "Go to sleep Hee-chan, I have a feeling that we'll need all the energy we can get from tomorrow..."  
  
Funny, I didn't know how right I was.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The next morning at about 12 noon, Heero and I had just finished breakfast in the kitchen and louging lazily on the couch waiting for this 'Rabbi Winner'. Suddenly, the doorbell rang...ten times. We rose and reached the door.  
  
KNOCKKNOCK  
  
KNOCKKNOCK  
  
KNOCKKNOCK  
  
DING-DONG  
  
DING-DONG  
  
"Hello??? Is anyone in there???" a childish voice said from behind the door. I looked through the peek-hole out of habbit and saw three figures, one being Quatre, two was a kid, and three was a *very* foxy lady with, *ahem* not a flat chest.  
  
"Hey! Is anyone home or what???" the child, assumingly Rabbi, shouted.  
  
Heero unlocked the lock and turned the knob. He opened the door and we met three happy faces.  
  
"Duo! Heero!" Quatre greeted pulling two large trunks. One shaped in a cylinder, the other in the form of a rectangle. Quatre smiled, "Ohayo Duo-kun! Heero-kun!"  
  
"Ohayo." Heero and I replied. Heero nudged me aside to move out of the way so they could enter, silly me. Heero guided the trio into the living room. He took the trunks from Quatre.  
  
"Take a seat." I said and they sat. I shut the door and joined them.  
  
"Duo, Heero, this is my twenty-eighth sister, Nadia." Quatre introduced.  
  
Nadia was it? Well, I'll tell you what Nadia was wearing. She was in a tight red dress that outlined the curves of her body and do I dare say...propped up her chest? Her dress went down so low that I swear, if she bent over, her breast would have fallen out. Her lips were a dark red to match the dress and her long fingernails were coated with the same color. Nadia wore red staletto heels which might I add hope I never get kicked with. She had on Oakley sunglasses which disguised her eyes. Her wavy shoulder-length hair was a dark dirty blonde. She was in fact exquisite, definitely someone who I would take for a drink in the past, but not now. I have Heero.   
  
Seriously though...*she* is involved with Preventers???  
  
Nadia pulled off her sunglasses revealing the color of her eyes, dark hazel, and her eye shadow was bluish. She looked me up and down, "American are we?" she asked and teethed the rubber of her glasses. "Ooo, Quatre brother, I like. I like." I heard her whisper to Quat. She looked down at I think my hand, "Single too." Quatre sighed heavily as the woman licked her lips.   
  
She held out her hand to me, "Nadia Winner," she said in a deep feminine voice, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Duo Maxwell, pleasure's all mine." I replied politely as I pretended not the hear her previous comments. She smiled and pushed her hand higher to my face indicating that she would like it kissed. I pecked it quickly. She pulled her hand away slowly. I glanced at Heero from the corner of my eye. He appeared to be unaffected.   
  
Nadia extended her hand for Heero to shake, but Heero stared at the extended hand for a second. He finally shook it briefly.  
  
"Heero Yuy." I replied for my shy lover.  
  
"Hmph. Quiet one are we?" Nadia sneered in what seemed to be disgust, "Cute."  
  
Through the corner of my vision, I could see Quatre roll his aqua eyes. I'm assuming, Quatre was not on as good of terms with Nadia, unlike his other sister Iria. I can see why.   
  
"Hn." Heero grunted. That's my boy!  
  
"Well, this is my child, Rabbi. I hope you three will have fun together." Nadia said pushing Rabbi towards us. Rabbi looked up at us with wide innocent eyes. "Mommy will be with Quatre. If you need me, just ask one of these men to call me, sweetie, okay?"  
  
Rabbi smiled, "Yes Mommy."  
  
"You be a good boy."  
  
"Yes Mommy."  
  
"That's my little angel face." Nadia patted her child on the head and looked down at her watch, "Hm...we must be going now Quatre brother. If you would, grab Rabbi's stuff." she said, "I'll be waiting in the car." with that, she stood up and exited the house.  
  
Quatre sighed, "Forgive my sister for her...rudeness." he said, "I'm afraid that money has gotten to her brain."  
  
"Not your favorite sis, huh?"  
  
Quat shook his head, "No, she was the one who suggested that we dress me up as 'Princess Jasmine' and told me that carpets will fly if you slide from it off the roof."  
  
"You're kidding!" I nearly shouted.  
  
"Iie, Nadia Winner was not on my good side, I tried, but it didn't work. Everything I did she had to crush."  
  
Aww...poor Quat.  
  
"Winner? I thought she was married." Heero asked somewhat really randomly.  
  
"She was, but she divorced. Richard Cline I think was his name, he was a rich man. Nadia bore him a child, Rabbi. As soon as he went bankrupt she took Rabbi and left him," Quatre sighed, then replaced it with a smile, "Anyway, I hope this isn't too much trouble for you too. I'm sorry to have to bring another one of my younger relative to you to care for. I know it's alot of work. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You're going to the conference for the Preventers aren't you?" Heero nodded for me, I just didn't feel like moving my head this morning, "Well, Nadia will be there. Duo, I have to warn you, she likes Americans. She thinks that they're all powerful and everything."  
  
HONK  
  
"Quatre! Hurry or we'll be late!" said Nadia from the car.  
  
The blonde headed for the door, "Oh, be sure that Rabbi takes his medicine."  
  
"Medicine?"  
  
The Arabian nodded, "Yes, he has ADD. You mustn't forget. He can't take baths by himself either. Keep a close eye on him." Quatre handed me a thin blue card. It was a credit card.  
  
"Quat, you don't--"  
  
"You'll need it. I assure you, my friend."  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
The blonde quickly walked to his car, "Ja ne!" he called out then left.  
  
Heero and I turned to the new temporary member of our household.  
  
Rabbi was short, but he's only six, what did we expect? He had a light brown hair color that was messy. He had wide hazel eyes that said 'I'm innocent', just like his mom's. At the top of his head, hair stuck up in all directions. He was wearing a red shirt which his mother probably chose for him. The shirt had dark stains on it. They looked like chocolate stains.  
  
"Hi! I'm Rabbi Winner! That's RAWB-BI WIN-NER. Not rabbi as in the teacher. Nope, Rabbi as in the Arabic name. It's like 'Robby' without the 'o' and 'y'. Yep, that's my name." said Rabbi, "I like your house, but it's small. Why is it so small? Could you not afford a big house? My mommy says that you're American and that all Americans are rich and have lots of money, but if you have lots of money, then why do you live in such a small house? And why do you live with another person? It's so small, how can you stand it? Don't you need your personally space? Does you roommate suck up all the air? Have you ever suffocated in this house? ACK! I can't breathe! You guys are taking all of the oxygen!"  
  
We stared at the melodramatic six year-old.  
  
"Can't...breathe...! Need...air! Heeeeeeellllllppppp mmmmeeeeeeeeeeee...!" then Rabbi fell to the floor.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow along with Heero.  
  
"Hey, do you have any chocolate? I love chocolate. I also love candy and sweet stuff. Mmm...I love sugar donuts the best. They taste SO good in my tummy! Do you have any donuts?"  
  
Heero shook his head as Rabbi walked into the kitchenette.  
  
"What's that?" he asked and pointed to a beloved ornament of the house, Rachael's picture which was hanging on the refrigerator[2].  
  
"That's a picture." Heero replied flatly.  
  
"Picture of what?"  
  
"A picture of people."   
  
"By who?"  
  
"Your cousin, Rachael."  
  
Rabbi frowned, "She isn't a very good artist. I can draw way better than her."  
  
"Is that so?" I asked.  
  
Rabbi nodded, "Yeah, my stick figures are better than that!"  
  
Heero glared at the boy's back.   
  
"What do you do for fun here?"  
  
"...uh." Heero eyed me.  
  
Rabbi pouted, "That doesn't sound like fun. Hey man, what am I suppose to call you? I know! I'll call you--" Rabbi pointed to Heero, "Mop Head!"  
  
Heero frowned. I, on the other hand, chuckled.  
  
Rabbi looked up at me, "Hey mister, I'll call you...Girly Man!"  
  
It was my turn to frown and Heero's turn to chuckle.  
  
"Girly man?" I repeated.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, only girls have braids."  
  
Whatever.   
  
Hey! The braid's sexy. Not girly!  
  
"Are we going to do something or are we going to stand here and do nothing?"  
  
I sat down at the table in the kitchenette and skimmed through the newspaper that happened to be there. I found the sports section, "Do ya like sports?"  
  
"Yeah! I love football! Especially when they *BASH* each other into the ground!" Rabbi exclaimed and punched his hands together. Wonderful, a violent munchkin.  
  
"What about basketball?" I asked. I felt Heero's presence behind me as he read over my shoulder.  
  
"Who's playing?" Heero wondered.  
  
"Mavs and Lakers. Fun." I said with satisfaction, that should be interesting.  
  
"I thought basketball started in October or November." Heero commented.  
  
"It does, but this is just a scrimmage, it isn't official." I replied, "I think we should go."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Are you interested?" I asked Rabbi who some what cringed.  
  
"Basketball's for sissys."  
  
Heero glared, "Basketball is not for sissys." he retorted.  
  
I don't think he likes this kid as much as he had intended. Or...maybe not. Maybe I'm mistaken. I'll find out soon enough.  
  
"But I guess since this house seems kinda boring anyway," Rabbi shrugged, "we should go then." the six year old looked around the house, "Hey Girly Man, do I get a room or anything?"  
  
Girly Man? I prefer 'Uncle Duo'.  
  
"Yes," Heero said walking out of the kitchen and led Rabbi to the guest room aka Rachael's old one. It's still the same, Heero and I decided that white would be a good color for the visitor's sleeping quarters, but we, more on Heero's part, decorated it to give the room a more mature elaborated effect. I think it looked nice.  
  
"Hey Girly Man, get my stuff!" Rabbi ordered.  
  
I grunted and grabbed the trunks that Quatre brought in--OMPS! What the hell is in this??? It must have weighed more than Heero and me combined! It's a good thing I only had to drag the chests to the guest room which was about five feet away. I pulled it over to the bossy six year old who told me where to put it.  
  
"Wow, thanks Girly Man. Hey Mop Head, this is a nice room you got here."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"HN!" Rabbi stomped his foot the giggled when Heero did not reply, "I win!"   
  
"Well, we'll let you settled in here. Shout if you need anything." I said.  
  
Rabbi looked at the violet candle on the night stand. He picked it up and tossed it from one hand to the other, "Cool! What does this--"  
  
CRASH  
  
Rabbi pointed his direction down towards his feet where the candle had fallen from his hands shattering into four large pieces which was considerably fortunate.  
  
"Oops."  
  
Heero cleaned it up and we both left the kid alone for a while.  
  
I don't know if that was a good idea or not.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
BAM  
  
CRASH  
  
KABOOM  
  
SPLAT  
  
SQUISH  
  
POP  
  
"Girly Man! Mop Head!"  
  
Heero and I sighed. We walked over to the guest room.  
  
I swear, Heero's eyes almost popped out of place.  
  
All of Heero's hard decorating work just went down the drain.  
  
Once over the shock of the destroyed guest room, Heero remained emotionless as he picked up the broken pieces of his work. But by the lack of emotion on his pretty face, he must be really upset. I helped him clean up.  
  
"What happened here, Rabbi?" I asked.  
  
Rabbi shrugged, "I don't know! I was just checkin' out all of that stuff and it just...fell!"  
  
Or it was knocked ever.  
  
When Heero and I finished in there we began to take down all of the decorative items from the living room and bathroom to 'child-proof' the house. Heero even took the picture from the fridge that Rachael had drawn in fear that something might happen it. I stowed them away on the highest shelf in our closet.  
  
"What cha doin' Girly Man?" I heard Rabbi ask as I sat at Heero's laptop on the couch with my feet propped up on the coffee table, one of my 'ultimate comfort position of the physical state'.  
  
click  
  
"Ordering tickets for the game tonight."  
  
click  
  
"Oh, why are you doing that?"  
  
click  
  
"So we can have seats."  
  
click  
  
"Oh. Why don't we go to a football game?"  
  
I exited the Internet Explorer, "Because Heero doesn't like football and neither does this town."  
  
"What?! That's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard! Whoever this Heero is must be evil if he doesn't like football!" Rabbi said hysterically waving his arms around in the air, Heero was right behind him and almost suffered a broken nose from the hyper boy.  
  
"*I'm* Heero." the Japanese male said.  
  
Rabbi turned around and looked up, "Oh hey Mop Head. You're Heero? What kind of a name is 'Heero'???"  
  
"What kind of a name is 'Rabbi'?" Heero retorted sitting down next to me, "Did you get the tickets, Duo?"  
  
"Duo??? What kind of name is *THAT*???"  
  
I cocked an eyebrow, "What does it matter?"  
  
Rabbi shrugged, "I guess it doesn't. So, when do we leave? I'm *DYING* for some fresh air!"  
  
Heero grunted.  
  
"It's what? 3 PM? I guess we'll at about 5:00 PM." I replied shutting down Hee-chan's laptop. I still hate it, but it comes in handy every now and then.  
  
"Two *hours* until I can see daylight?! That's like forever!" Rabbi complained.  
  
"You can see daylight through the window." Heero pointed out.  
  
"But it's not the same!"  
  
"Sure it is, just pretend that the glass isn't there." I said, "Either that, or go play with your toys for alittle bit."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" I asked, Rabbi shrugged. "Hee-chan, do you think you can make Rabbi a sandwich?"  
  
"Hai." Heero replied already headed for the kitchen.  
  
I smiled, "Arigato, koi."  
  
Rabbi lifted a brown eyebrow, "Hee-chan? Hai? Arigato? Koi? What is this strange vocabulary?"  
  
"Heero's Japanese, and I'm American, we mix the languages alot." I explained, Rabbi's mouth became a perfect 'o'. I smirked and pushed him in the kitchen's direction, "Go help Uncle Heero with that sandwich of yours."  
  
"You mean Mop Head?"  
  
"I mean Uncle Heero."  
  
"How about Uncle Mop Head?"  
  
I sighed, "Go ask him, it's his name."  
  
"Okay Uncle Girly Man." Rabbi said and bounced off. I shook my head, this kid was nothing like Rachael.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Here." said Heero offering a white turkey breast, no mayonnaise, but with lettuce, a slice of cheese, and one tomatoe on wheat bread sandwich to Rabbi at the table.  
  
Rabbi stared at the sandwich for a second.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
The messy haired kid pointed to the brown edges of the bread, "I don't like crust."  
  
Heero took the sandwich and peeled the crust off in one pull then handed it back to Rabbi. The child examined it again then frowned, "Tomatoes are yucky."  
  
Heero pulled out the tomatoe.  
  
The Japanese boy's gesture did not impress the six year old.  
  
"What now?" I asked.  
  
Rabbi poked the bread and pushed it away, "It's wheat bread..."  
  
"It's healthy." Heero retorted pushed the plate back at Rabbi.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, they both have yeast in it. No difference, they just *want* you to think that wheat is healthier."  
  
"It is." Heero said, "Eat it."  
  
Rabbi exhaled his breath in an exasperated demeanor.  
  
"Nani?" said I.  
  
"Nanny?" Rabbi repeated.  
  
"NAH-NI." Heero corrected, "It's a long 'a'."  
  
Rabbi grunted, "Okay okay, enough with the foreign language crap! Just don't use it around me. It's annoying."  
  
Heero frowned.  
  
Rabbi glowered at the sandwich.  
  
"Rabbi, just eat it."  
  
Rabbi turned to me, "It's not cut right. How can I eat a sandwich of it's not cut right? It's like impossible!"  
  
Heero took the knife and cut the bread diagonally.  
  
Rabbi shook his head, "I can't eat it like that! It has to be horizontal!"  
  
My koibito sliced the sandwich in every direction. As a result, each piece was reduced to the size of a quarter, "Here, now you can eat it every way possible."  
  
"It's too small!"  
  
Heero glared.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll eat it!" Rabbi grabbed the sandwich--er sandwiches and stuffed a piece in his mouth, he chewed it very slowly making disapproving faces as he did so. A loud 'gulp' was heard as he swallowed the food. The boy kinda scrunched his nose up and stuck his tongue out, "Laaaauuuuugggghhhhhccccckkkkkkkk!"  
  
"What is it now???" I asked.  
  
"I hate turkey."  
  
Heero deepened his glare, "Eat. Chew. Swallow."  
  
Rabbi plopped another piece in his mouth, "Where's the mayo?"  
  
"We don't have any, live with it." Heero said.  
  
Rabbi pushed the plate away in my direction and stated confidently, "I'm not hungry anymore." with that, Rabbi hopped from his chair and ran off to his room. I took Rabbi's chair and sat in it. Heero sighed.   
  
"What's wrong, koi?"  
  
"It's just a sandwich, why must he be so picky? Rachael was never picky like this."  
  
"I know." I pulled the sandwich towards myself and took a bite. I frowned.  
  
"Nani?" Heero asked.  
  
"I don't like my sandwiches without the tomatoes and the Heero." I commented in a satric way imitating Rabbi.  
  
Heero pouted.  
  
"Okay, I can live without the tomatoes, but the Heero is a different story." I pulled Heero into my lap and fed him plus myself the six year old rejected sandwich, there was nothing wrong with it. It tasted fine.  
  
Heero finished the last bit of sandwich and faced me, "Japanese is not annoying."  
  
I shook my head, "No, that's just his opinion." I said. I brushed my lips across Heero's, I could taste the light trace of fat-free turket breast on them, I chuckled.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nothing Hee-chan, you just taste like turkey." I said and resumed kissing him.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Rabbi, Heero said 'no'!" I said after fifteen minutes of Rabbi's repeated question. It was 5:40 PM and we were on our way to the basketball game.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Are we--"  
  
"No!"  
  
Rabbi sighed, "But--"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I finally pulled into the parking lot of the Gundanium Center TM. Heero and I had come here before many times to watch games, it was huge, I mean I'm talking about you could get *really* get lost in the restroom, Heero and I would know. The front was illuminated with bright lights and there were many cars surrounding the center. It was a dome-like structure made of bricks and concrete. The Gundanium Center was pretty new, obviously it was built after the war. Hint, hint: Gundanium. Heero and I were here the first night it opened. Talk about something. Everything was so cheap for the grand opening. Now it's so expensive. Heero and I have to save up for the tickets. Well...sometimes Heero just hacks. Shh!  
  
"WOW!" Rabbi exclaimed pressing his face up against my car window, "This is like as big as a football stadium!!!"  
  
Heero frowned at the word 'football'. I'm tellin' ya, he really doens't like the sport. I don't know why, but I have a hunch. I don't think that he likes the bash-and-run technique. Not saying that that's all football is...  
  
Anyway, I parked the car, which sucked. It was all the way in the back. I tried to get Rabbi out of the house by five, but he wouldn't stop lollygagging. Well! Would you look at that word! 'Lollygagging'! OMPS, that's hilarious! Lollygagging. Okay, so we had the privilege of running into traffic. Ah, the horrible bliss of traffic! I hate it.  
  
Heero opened his door, "I'll get the tickets, Duo." he said. I nodded, something told me it would take a while if we tried to get tickets with Rabbi.  
  
"You do that Hee-chan. Ya want anything to eat?"  
  
"Just a water and cotton candy." Heero replied.  
  
I smiled, I remember the first time Heero had cotton candy[3]...  
  
"Okay, I'll get that for you, koi." I watched Heero walk away, I swear, he has the cutest walk. No one but me noticed it.  
  
I love him.  
  
"Hey Uncle Girly Man! What are you staring at???" Rabbi asked climbing on, my, leather, seats...!  
  
"Rabbi, don't climb on the seats."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want it to get dirty."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want it to get messed up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to replace them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I like them the way they are."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're cool."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're leather."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's how I bought them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's how it was manufactured."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's the design."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"That's how the people who made it wanted them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because! Because! Because!"  
  
"..."  
  
I smirked at my victory.  
  
"Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy???"  
  
"Because I said so and that's THAT!"  
  
"WHY???"  
  
"Because! End of discussion, get out of the car Rabbi."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
By the time Rabbi ceased the question 'why', we were at the concession stand.  
  
"Yeah, we want a water, cotton candy--"  
  
"Pink or blue?" the cute petite cashier asked. I thought for a second, pink or blue? Heero likes the blue, but...  
  
"Pink." I said.  
  
"Okay, what else?"  
  
"A large Dr. Pepper, and--what do you want Rabbi?" I asked the six year old.  
  
"NACHOS!!!" Rabbi shouted.  
  
"Yeah, and a small--"  
  
"LARGE!!!"  
  
"Fine, large nachos." the cashier took our order and went to go prepare it. She came back and handed a large, I mean like gigantus tray of nachos to Rabbi and patted him on the head.  
  
"There ya go." she said, "You're a cutie, aren't cha?"  
  
Rabbi looked up at her sweetly with wide eyes, "Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome." replied the cashier, she handed me the water, soda, and pink cotton candy, "Take care of him." she winked.  
  
"I will." I paid her quickly with Quat's credit card, "See ya."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I saw Heero with the tickets waiting for us at the main gate. "Hee-chan!"  
  
Heero turned around and gave me a that little smile he never shows anyone.  
  
"Uncle Mop Head!"  
  
As soon as 'Mop' crossed Heero's ears, his beautiful smile melted and transformed into a taut frown. Damn. I liked the smile better. When Rabbi and I made it too him, Heero lead us into the entrance.  
  
We were all seated in our seats Heero at the right, me, then Rabbi on then other end. The seats were pretty good, we were close enough to read the numbers of the players. Rabbi sat there peacefully for the first time today that I've seen and munched on his chips. I handed Heero his water and cotton candy.  
  
Heero glared at me once he noticed that the blue puff was *pink*.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"It's pink." he announced.  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's pink."  
  
"And it bothers you?"  
  
"It's pink."  
  
"You like pink ice cream." I stated.  
  
Heero smirked, "What does this have to do with cotton candy?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, koi." I leaned in closer as Heero did the same.  
  
"That's what I thought."   
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Flirtatious baka."   
  
"Flirtatious am I?" we were in a soft whisper now.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me, Baka."  
  
Mmm...public affection. Kinky.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE BANANA IS THAT????!!!!"  
  
Heero jumped from his seat, away from me, when we heard the yell. It was of course Rabbi. I turned to him and asked what the problem was.   
  
"That!" Rabbi shouted and pointed to a man who had shot the leather basketball. The man was in a yellow and purplish uniform with the number '34' on his back and front.  
  
I hadn't even noticed that the game had started, but there the players were running back and forth and up and down the court.  
  
"What is it???"  
  
"That's a basketball player."  
  
"Nuh-uh! It's a monster! I've seen them before in my book of scary things. They only want to make you *think* they're something, but really aren't."  
  
"Rabbi, that's Shaquille O'Neal."  
  
The six year old frowned, "Shuckkeel Okneel??? What type of monster is that???"  
  
"It's a basketball player, not a monster."  
  
"But he's HUGE!"  
  
"So are your nachos."  
  
Rabbi snorted.  
  
I turned to Heero who was completely focused on the game playing before us. "What are you doing! Deny the pass and run a fast break! Don't just stand there and watch the ball go out of bounds! Come on Bradley! This is the NBA not YMCA!"  
  
I'm happy that Heero can get involved with something like this.  
  
I sighed, I guess I wouldn't be getting that kiss.  
  
Damn.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Who are we cheering for?" Rabbi asked.  
  
"Mavs." I replied.  
  
"No! You can't let them steal the ball like that! Where's the play? How about that three-pointer Nash? Pass the ball! Don't dribble so much!" Heero commanded while standing upright. He covered his eyes then completed a 360 degree circle as the ball was stolen in favor of the other team. I'm sure he would make an excellent coach. He could never contain himself during a game. At home he's even worse, once in a while, we get complaints from our neighbors.  
  
I pulled Heero down into his seat, "Sit down Hee-chan, that's what the chairs are for."  
  
Heero sat.  
  
Five seconds later he was up out of his seat again shouting.  
  
"That was a foul! An offensive foul! A charge! How can you not call that Ref? It was right in front of you, it was also an intentional foul too! Did you see how he dropped that shoulder?" I yelled. Okay, so Heero wasn't the *only* one to blame for all of the ruckus. I was a part of it too, but Heero's most of it.  
  
"Yeah! What Mop Head and Girly Man said!"  
  
I looked down at Rabbi who had joined our side-coaching club. Good, some of these officials were horrible!  
  
The other team scored a three-pointer.  
  
"Noooooo!" Rabbi yelled standing up with his half eaten nachos. He threw his arms up in the air, "BBBBOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he outbursted waving his arms everywhere with his tray of nachos. Gravity played a larger part than centrifagul force did.  
  
SPLAT  
  
Nacho cheese for everyone.  
  
"Hey kid!" angry fans turned to Rabbi, "Watch it!"  
  
Rabbi pushed the tray into my hands and pointed at me, "It was him!"  
  
"Nani???" I asked. Me? I wasn't the one with the nachos!  
  
Glares, frowns, and curses came my way. I gave everyone a nervous chuckle, "Sorry everyone, it won't happen again."  
  
After a few minutes of apologizes, the cheese splattered people resumed watching the game.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The score was 57 to 44, sorry to say not in our favor. I noticed Rabbi squirming in his seat.  
  
"Is there a reason why you can't sit still?" I asked.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom!"  
  
I sighed, "Come on then." I grabbed Rabbi's hand, but he pulled away.  
  
"I'm not a little kid! I can walk by myself!"  
  
Not a little kid? He just turned six! Anyway, I wasn't about to argue with him, but I haven't the energy. Funny, Duo Maxwell not having energy. I chuckled.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then don't do it!"  
  
I ignored Rabbi's demand.   
  
I'm surprised that Heero noticed that we were leaving, "Duo?"  
  
"Rabbi wants to go to the restroom." I explained, Heero nodded.   
  
I followed Rabbi down the narrow isle. The hazel eyed boy began to run. He tripped over his little feet and knocked over a soda...a *red* soda. The soda was in a cup holder on the back of a chair, Rabbi kicked it over causing it to spill all over the person, lady, in front of the soda's owner. Rabbi left the scene of the crime. Guess who was blamed.  
  
Me.  
  
"Aiiiiieeee!" the female shrieked now drenched in red soda. "My favorite shirt is ruined!" she turned and glared at me, "Look what you've done you clutz!"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry ma'am." I said quickly, the man next to her, which was most likely her husband or boyfriend, glared too.  
  
"Well? Sorry? That's it? It was a thirty dollar shirt! Aren't you going to do something about it?" he asked angrily. What the hell is she doing wearin' a thirty dollar shirt at a basketball games???  
  
"Hold on a sec," I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my black zipper wallet. At the same time I saw Rabbi turn the corner exiting the stadium seats. "Rabbi!" I called, but through all of the noise, he could never hear me. He didn't have super-sonic ears like Heero.   
  
"Hey! What about my shirt!"  
  
I pulled out two twenties, it was all I had. I handed it to the girl. She 'hmphed' and turned back around.  
  
"Dammit! My soda!" the owner of the beverage shouted. "What about that? You're going to pay for her shirt, but not my soda?"  
  
I looked in my wallet again, nothing. I gave the last of my money to the girl. "Split with her, I gave her five bucks extra."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Hey, I have to get that kid." I said then took off. I turned the corner Rabbi went through, "Rabbi!"  
  
Shimatta, where did he go???  
  
"Ra--"  
  
"Geez Uncle Girly Man, I'm right here. No need to yell."  
  
I looked down, there Rabbi was. "Why did you run off like that?"  
  
"I thought I needed to go, but I don't anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't need to go anymore."  
  
"How can you just need to go to the restroom, then not want to the next minute later?"  
  
Rabbi shrugged.  
  
I grasped Rabbi's hand whether he liked it or not then pulled him back to our seats and Heero.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
BUUUUUUZZZZZZTTTTT  
  
Half time.  
  
Cheerleaders and mascots filled the floor. Heero relaxed in his seat, "This is bull shit..."  
  
"Watch your mouth Hee-chan."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"This is bull shit!" Rabbi yelled.  
  
"Rabbi!" Heero and I said in unison.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't use that language."  
  
"Uncle Mop Head did it."  
  
"That's different." I replied.  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Rabbi!"  
  
"Nuh-uh, nuh-uh, nuh-uh, nuh-uh!"  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
"I win!" Rabbi cheered.  
  
"We weren't even playing a game."  
  
"I win!"  
  
My eyebrows knitted together, and Heero must have seen it because he placed his hand upon mine and squeezed it gently. Such a small, sweet guesture from Heero could calm me down any time. I leaned towards him ready to kiss him. Oh he's my angel.  
  
I love him.  
  
His breath mixed with mine giving a tingling feeling on my nose.   
  
Then--  
  
"Rabbi!" Heero shouted pulling away a second time. He leaped from his seat and down the narrow isle. I followed, the man whose drink was knocked over by Rabbi, quickly clutched his drink as I passed through. Made me feel better.  
  
"Rabbi!" Heero called again. I spotted the kid, and couldn't believe what I saw. Rabbi was out in the center of the court just walking around like it was an open gym...yelling.  
  
"LAKERS SUCK! MAVERICKS ROCK! LAKERS SUCK! MAVERICKS ROCK!" he was saying.   
  
Heero and I weaved through the cheerleaders and mascots. That 'Maverick Maniac' scares Heero by the way. We reached the boy, but not before a security officer did.  
  
"Hey kid, where's you mommy?" I heard the guard ask.  
  
"Um...she's with my Uncle Quatre." Rabbi answered innocently.  
  
"Where you're Uncle Quatre?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Who did you come here with?"  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Rabbi asked, his eyes full with tears. I bet they were all fake.  
  
"No, no, no. I just want you to get back to however is taking care of you."  
  
"Oh, I came with Uncle Mop Head and Uncle Girly Man." Rabbi said.  
  
"Rabbi!" Heero called a third time. Rabbi turned around, "Uncle Mop Head!"  
  
Rabbi was returned to us and Heero and I were given a long lecture about watching kids. The officer left and Rabbi ran from us...again. Heero and I chased him through the cheerleaders. Rabbi made a sharp turn in front of the female pyramid then tripped over one of the girl's arm.   
  
"Aaaaaaiii!" the women screamed as they tumbled to the ground.  
  
"My ankle!"  
  
"My hip!"  
  
"My wrist!"  
  
The blondes, brunettes, and redheads groaned in pain as they made contact with the floor, the director rushed to their side. I grabbed Heero's hand and he grabbed Rabbi's then we took off back to our seats.  
  
This is terrible.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Don't do that again." Heero warned Rabbi.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Rabbi paused as he searched for an answer to the question 'why not'. He frowned at his lose. I blinked at Heero, how did he do that? Rabbi pulled that same thing on me earlier and it lasted fifteen minutes, Heero says 'why not' and he's won the war. I definitely missed something here.  
  
"Fine." Rabbi replied.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
When the game was over--which I'm happy to say that the Mavericks won by two points, go us, we headed for the car, but not before a quick stop Rabbi insisted that we make.  
  
"Wait!" Rabbi said. Heero and I halted. Rabbi ran to the side of the building and pulled his pants down. What? Pulled his pants down???  
  
"Rabbi!" Heero and I chorused together. A tinkling sound was heard. I can't believe this. The kid was using the side of the building as a public outhouse! Didn't he have any decency???  
  
"Ahhh...much better." Rabbi said then pulled his pants up and joined us. How gross, he didn't even wash his hands.  
  
"I thought you didn't need to use the bathroom." I pointed out.  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
It wasn't long before we arrived home. Heero sent Rabbi to bed as I crashed in our room. Heero came in soon after.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-chhaaaaaaaaaaannn....!" I whinned in a pathetic voice.  
  
"Hn."  
  
I pressed my lips against his. OMPS, it felt so good to be able to kiss him freely like this. I pulled his shirt off, then his pants, shoes, and socks leaving him only in his boxers. Heero sat in my lap as I accepted his kisses. Heero moaned.  
  
"Hey! Some people are trying to sleep here!" Rabbi yelled.  
  
Heero and I froze.  
  
My Japanese koibito shifted from my lap to the bed. He kissed my forehead and crawled under the covers. I of course joined my beautiful lover.  
  
"Good game, ne?" Heero asked.  
  
"I guess, but I was too busy chasing after that munchkin of a Rabbi see any of the major plays."  
  
"Gomen." Heero apologized, I really didn't know why, but...  
  
I shook my head anyway, "I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself."   
  
"...Rabbi's a handful."  
  
"Yeah, different, huh?"  
  
"Very."  
  
And to think we have to put up another six days with him.  
  
"Go to sleep Hee-chan." I said and pecked Heero on the cheek.   
  
I love him.  
  
We closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Rabbi is nothing like Rachael, I see it now. Complete opposites. How can they even be related? At this rate, I don't think I'll *ever* get to give Heero his surprise. I better ask him soon, despite the scenario. I will eventually do it.  
  
Damn.  
  
It was going to be a long week...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Wow, it's finally the end of part one! So, if anyone wants me to continue, should the rest of the parts be long like this, or shorter? I hope I didn't lose you in the lengthy text. Anyway, sorry it took so long to compose this sequel. I feel really bad. I don't even know if anyone's still interested in it -_-; Despite that, hope you enjoyed!  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
[1]- box: cubicle, from "First Kiss Delayed", that's what Duo called his cubicle.   
  
[2]- Rachael's picture: picture that Rachael drew at the end of "First Kiss Delayed"  
  
[3]- cotton candy: refers to Heero's first encounter with cotton candy again also in "First Kiss Delayed" 


	2. Scaly Demon

Disclaimer: Never will Gundam Wing fall into the hands of a teenage civilian who enjoys messing with their tragic, yet amazing lives.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi 2x1, 3+4; Mild language, OOC, romance, fluff, sap, intended comedy, later on Relena-bashing.  
  
Notes: Please do not feel the urge to beat Rabbi for he is only a young uncontrollable child that cannot contain his desires nor his wants. Haha, that sounds funny.  
  
***PLEASE READ "FIRST KISS DELAYED" BEFORE THE SEQUEL "PROPOSAL SUSPENDED!!!***  
  
I know I put that on the first part, but if you haven't already and you are anticipating to read this and understand what's going on, then I'd say you won't be enjoying my story to its potential which would really suck. Excuse all of my errorz. I know I have alot. This part isn't as the last, but enjoy! Thank yous at the bottom!  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Proposal Suspended  
  
Part Two: Scaly Demons  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
I finished lighting the candles and carried Heero in my arms to the room. I lay Heero gently down on the bed. He gazes at me with his beautiful prussian orbs and I was enticed by them. Once he was comfortable on the mattress, I lured my self above him and removed his oxford shirt. Each button I undid, a soft kiss was left behind. Heero ran his slender fingers through my messy braid. I came back up and brushed my lips against his ever so gingerly sending shivers up his spine as I felt him physically shudder from the pleasure of my touch. He loves it. His hands moved lower and lower until he found the circular button of my black jeans. With his shaky fingers he attempts to unbutton them, but he constantly fumbles with it. I caught his hands with my left, with the other I slowly undid my pants and unzipped them. I could see the impatience in Heero's eyes as he watched me take my sweet time.  
  
It's all about control.  
  
Heero wrapped his legs around my waist while I disposed the rest of his attire. I eyed the naked beauty before me.  
  
"Echi shite kudasai..." Heero whispered seductively.  
  
I can't resist any longer...  
  
I licked my lips as Heero pulled me--  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
What the hell?  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
This wasn't suppose to happen!  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
"What are you waiting for Duo?"  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
I looked down at Heero who was glaring. With an irritated sigh, the Japanese boy shook his head.  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
"Duo, don't you want me...?"  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
I squinted my eyes and covered my ears. What was that noise???  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
My eyes flew open at the voice. I darted my violet orbs left to right, they landed on a familiar body, "Heero?"  
  
"Duo? Daijoubu?"  
  
I looked around, no candles, and instead of a sexy naked Heero, there was a sexy clothed Heero. I frowned, it was just a dream, a dream that was interrupted during the best part!  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
Because of *that* is why I couldn't finish my dream! That bamming! What was that???  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
"What is that ruckus???" I asked.  
  
"I think it's coming from Rabbi's room." Heero informed.  
  
"Heero make it stop...!" I whined and covered my head with a pillow.  
  
"Rabbi!" Heero called, "Rabbi!"  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
"Rabbi!" I yelled, "Stop that noise!"  
  
.........  
  
There. All gone--  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
"RABBI!!!" Heero and I yelled in unison.  
  
Silence.  
  
I glanced at the alarm clock. I don't even know why we have it by the bed, everytime I try to read it, I can't. All I can see are blurry red blobs. There's only one way to solve this problem...  
  
"Hee-chan, what time is it?"  
  
Yes, if one cannot solve one's problem on one's own, ask one's boyfriend. That's alot of 'ones'. Anyway!  
  
"Six thirty..." Heero mumbled and turned into my body. I wrapped an arm around him and pulled the boy closer. I kissed the top of his head and groaned, "It's too early to do anything..."  
  
Heero nodded and snuggled closer.  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
Ugh. I forced my tired body to get out of bed. Once that was accomplished (with a push from Heero), I walked to Rabbi's room. What the hell was that noise???  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
I thrusted the door open.  
  
The sight was the last thing that I would expect. There Rabbi was. He was sitting behind a huge drum. It wasn't even the whole drum set, it was one large drum. I inwardly glared at the dino-pj clad child.  
  
"Rabbi, what are you doing?" I asked.  
  
Rabbi looked up innocently, "Oh hey Uncle Girly Man! I'm just playing the drums."  
  
Playing? He calls *that* playing??? That's nothin' but a little kid beatin' a cylinder WAY too early in the morning!  
  
I cocked an eyebrow, "At six thirty in the morning?"  
  
Rabbi shook his head, "No, usually at five, but I woke up late."  
  
I heard a groan coming from--oh wait...that was me.  
  
"What's wrong Uncle Girly Man?" Rabbi asked with wide eyes, "Don't you like my music? My mom loves my music, she always lets me play in the morning."  
  
That's cause their house is probably so gigantis that you couldn't hear an explosion on the other side of it!  
  
"No, no, there's nothing wrong with your, uh...music, but can we keep it down until the afternoon?"  
  
Rabbi glared, "But I want to play my drums now."  
  
And I want to cuddle peacefully with my koibito, I thought to myself. "Rabbi, it's six thirty in the morning."  
  
"So? I can play the drums if I want!"  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
"Rabbi! Stop!" I said, "You can play your drums all you want later, just not right now."  
  
"But I want to play with them!"  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't, I just said later."  
  
"I want to play them *NOW*!"  
  
BAMBAMBAM  
  
Rebellious isn't he?  
  
I sighed and ran my fingers through my bangs, "Look, how about you wait until your Uncle Heero--"  
  
"Uncle Mop Head."  
  
"Whatever. Until he wakes up."  
  
"Too late." said a voice from behind. I turned around only to meet with Heero. "Rabbi what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Playing with my drums."  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow, "At this time in the morning? The sun isn't even up."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Rabbi..." Heero said in his warning voice.  
  
"But--"  
  
Heero glared.  
  
"Fiiiiiiiiine, I won't play the drums."  
  
"Thank you." Heero said and shifted his body around. Something must have caught his eye to receive his next action. "What...What is that?" Heero asked. I turned to see what Heero was talking about. I didn't see anything, but I sure as hell heard something. It was a rustling sound, a soft rustling sound. "What is that?" Heero repeated.  
  
Rabbi smiled, "Oh, that's just Epyon."  
  
"Epyon?" Heero and I said in unison.  
  
Rabbi nodded eagerly, "Yeah, ya wanna see? He's really nice!"  
  
Before Heero or I could say anything, a thick, long, red, yellow, and black creature was presented to us. I saw Heero's eyes grow wide. He allowed a soundless squeak to escape his lips as he dashed behind me. Rabbi held the thing up closer, and Heero sagged more behind me. I smiled to myself when I felt the end of my braid being toyed with. A familiar habbit formed often when Heero was nervous. I love it.  
  
"*This* is Epyon!" Rabbi announced with pride, "He's my pet snake."  
  
"Snake........................???" Heero peaked over my shoulder to view the animal. "What the hell is that thing doing in here Duo Maxwell?" he quietly asked me. Uh-oh, he used my whole name...I took in a breath. Just stay calm until Heero is out of the area.  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't see it yesterday." Heero grunted.  
  
"Isn't he COOL? Would you like to pet him?" Rabbi offered. I extended my hand-- "But be careful, he might bite..."  
  
"That's very nice Rabbi. Just keep him in his...artificial habitat, okay?"  
  
"...I guess."  
  
He guesses? What's that suppose to mean?  
  
"Put. The. Snake. Away. Rabbi." Heero said through his clenched teeth.  
  
Rabbi sighed but nevertheless slipped Epyon into his um...container.  
  
"Hn." Heero said and turned on his heels.  
  
Yeah, but not before grabbing my braid, "Itai Heero! Yameto! Okay! Ow! Hee-chan let go!"  
  
"Hn. Baka." he smirked and dragged me to the bed room.  
  
How the hell did he do that anyway? I mean, is it just me, or does Rabbi only listen to Heero? Well, in any case...  
  
I love him.  
  
I mean Heero, not necessarily Rabbi.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Two hours later everyone was awake. Heero was up in the kitchen making his wonderful breakfast that I love so much. I was sitting patiently waiting at the table reading the newspaper. Occasionally I would sneak a glance at Heero's ass. Okay, I admit it, I didn't even make it to the second page of the comics because I was too busy watching the Japanese boy cook. Oh well.  
  
Heero set down a plate of his ever-so-popular pancakes on the table followed by orange juice and scrambled eggs.  
  
"Smells good Hee-chan." I said as I pulled him into my lap.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Rabbi," I called, "breakfast!"  
  
Two seconds later the dino-pj cladded kid dashed out of the room and at the table. He stared at us and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Why is Uncle Mop Head sitting in your lap?" Rabbi asked.  
  
Heero slid away from my grip and into his chair next to me wordless which was not a surprise, "Hn."  
  
"What does 'hn' mean?"  
  
Heero shrugged, "Eat."  
  
The six year-old looked down at his food and poked the pancakes. His stare went from his breakfast to me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Rabbi gazed down at his plate again, "What is it?"  
  
"Pancakes..."  
  
"These can't be pancakes! They don't have any chocolate chips in them!"  
  
I lifted an eyebrow, "They're pancakes."  
  
"Whatever!" Rabbi pointed to his eggs, "And what the drum is this??? What type of blob monster is sitting on my plate???"  
  
"Blob monster?" Heero and I asked in unison.  
  
"Rabbi, they're scrambled eggs." I said.  
  
"They're hideous!" Rabbi looked around the table, "Hey! Where's the Sugar Puffs???"  
  
Heero cringed at the mention of 'Sugar Puffs'. I inwardly chuckled, Heero never really liked those sweet cereals, so we never bought them. Which explains why we don't have any for the picky kid sitting at our healthy table. However, we do have a gallon of strawberry ice cream in our freezer, but that's a whole different type of use.  
  
"Rabbi, just eat what's on your plate."  
  
"But I hate this stuff! It's so gross and nasty! Only losers eat this rabbit feed. Where's the sweets and stuff???"  
  
Uh-oh, Rabbi insulted Heero.  
  
Heero glared at the boy intensely. The kid and I both sank into the back of our chairs. He looked up at Heero with wide innocent eyes then blinked, but Heero wouldn't go for that.  
  
"Eat..." Heero spat.  
  
Rabbi grabbed his fork and dug them into his food. Heero smirked and turned his attention to his plate. I exchanged glances from Heero to Rabbi. As Rabbi took the food into his mouth, he made the funniest faces. I would have laughed if it wasn't consided rude and insulting, especially to Heero. He's actually a pretty sensitive person at heart.  
  
"I told you to eat it Rabbi." I heard Heero say. I looked back at Rabbi who was spitting the food into a napkin. Some of it even missed and landed on the table.  
  
Gross!  
  
I would never do that!  
  
Yeah I would, but not with Heero's cooking.  
  
Rabbi sighed irritably, but despite that ate his food.  
  
After breakfast, we sat at the table discussing our plans for today.  
  
"Where do you want to go Hee-chan?"  
  
"Reptile farm." Rabbi replied. If I remember correctly, didn't I ask *Heero*???  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Reptile farm."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Reptile farm."  
  
"How about the movies?"  
  
"Reptile farm! Reptile farm! Reptile farm!"  
  
I watched Heero's face as Rabbi mentioned the word 'reptile'. It was the most hilarious grimace ever. I chuckled. Heero shifted his attention over to me and glared. I ceased my chuckling as Rabbi pounded his small fist into the table.  
  
"I WANT TO GO TO THE REPTILE FARM!!!"  
  
"Alright, we'll go to the reptile farm." I said, I never really argued with him in the first place though. Heero frowned and pouted. "Daijoubu Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yay! We're goin' to the reptile farm! We're goin' to the reptile farm!"  
  
Heero sighed. I laid my hand stop his thigh from under the table. Heero didn't have a problem with reptiles--save snakes and it's that just the farm here mainly consisted of.  
  
We all know by now that Heero doesn't like snakes.  
  
Even though I've known that for some time now, I never thought of finding out why. That's weird though. Why is the ex-perfect soldier so scared of snakes?  
  
"We're goin' to the reptile farm! We're goin' to the reptile farm!"  
  
Heero and I sighed as I cleaned up the table. Rabbi finished his food (or so we thought until we later discovered the truth after I stepped in it) and ran off to his room. Then Heero made his way to the couch and sat down. Of course, I had to plop down next to him.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO."  
  
"YES."  
  
"NO! I don't want to go!"  
  
"YES! You are going!"  
  
"Omae o korosu..." Heero glared.  
  
I sighed, "Hee-chan, it's only for a couple of hours."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Besides, it's your mission."  
  
"I can't believe you just stooped so low...." Heero's glare deepened, "I don't want to go to the reptile farm..." the Japanese boy folded his arms.  
  
"Poor Hee-chan. Don't worry, I'll protect you." I grinned.  
  
Heero rested his head on my shoulder, "I know." he replied. I kissed his forehead and laid my head atop his. Aw, sometimes he can be so sweet. Ack! What am I saying??? He's sweet all the time.  
  
"I love you Hee-chan." I whispered. His lips slightly curved up, "I love you too."  
  
"LAGUCK! GROSS! SICK!"  
  
Heero and I turned in the direction from which the disgusted voice came from, "Rabbi?"  
  
"I knew you were queers, but do you have to express it so clearly??? It's embarassing!" he boy shouted. I looked at Heero who stared back his cheeks were a red color. Obviously he was flushed. I glared at Rabbi. "That's fine that you like boys, but that doesn't mean that you have to show it off to everyone. Geez! I'm six years old and look what I have to put up with!" Rabbi threw his arms up in an exasperated demeanor. "I'm just glad that I'm a kid! I wouldn't want you to be checkin' me out!" shouted the obnoxious boy.  
  
Heero sank back into the couch.  
  
"Express it so clearly???" I repeated, "Look kid, this is our house, I think we are entitled to do whatever we want."  
  
Rabbi rolled his eyes, "I don't care, just don't do it around me. Like that Japanese-English thing! You're going to mess up my grammar!" with that, Rabbi stormed off and slammed his door.  
  
Heero and I blinked.  
  
Then, I broke out into spontaneous laughter. Heero pouted, "Nani???" he asked.  
  
I smiled, "Did you hear that? A six year old called us 'queers'!" I said and began to laugh again. Apparently Heero didn't find it amusing. He stood up and walked to the bedroom. Poor thing. I rose and followed him, "Hee-chan?" I called, Heero was laying on the bed face down.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Daijoubu?"  
  
"He's nothing like Rachael..." Heero said. I sat down next to him and stroked his hair, "I know. But what were you expecting?"  
  
Heero shrugged, "It's going to be a long week, Duo."  
  
"Yeah. But don't worry." I leaned over and placed a kiss on his head, "We should get going now, don't you think?"  
  
"...not really."  
  
I smirked, "Come Heero. For me? Would you go so I won't have to be alone with Rabbi?"  
  
Heero snorted, "Omae o korosu."  
  
"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?"  
  
Heero smirked, "I'm going to slowly starve you of sex."  
  
"No you won't." I replied, "I'll starve you FROM sex first." I grinned as Heero rolling his eyes stood up.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" he asked noticing that I had remained seated.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just gonna make a bathroom stop real quick." I replied. Heero nodded and exited to I assume get Rabbi ready. When he was well out of sight, I reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and opened the top drawer. I pulled out a small rounded box and slid it safely into my pocket. I patted the pocket reassuring myself that it had make it into the my jeans and not through a hole in my pants.  
  
I'm sure you can guess what it is.  
  
An engagement ring.  
  
Lately, I'd been thinking about how much I want to be with Heero and how much I love him. Our three month anniversary is coming up on Friday and it seems that since we have Rabbi on our plates, we woun't get any time to ourselves for the occassion. I'm almost positive that he'll agree. I hope he does.  
  
I don't think I could bare the heartbreak.  
  
I know that at a reptitle petting zoo isn't exactly the place for such formality especially since Heero dislikes snakes very much, but what if the chance pops up and I miss it? What if my proposal brightens up his day? What if I made him the happiest man in the world?  
  
It would be the greatest thing ever given to me.  
  
So, I'm gonna take a huge chance.  
  
I only wish it can be as perfect as our first kiss.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"...didn't we do this yesterday?" I asked looking at Rabbi from the rear view mirror.  
  
Rabbi pouted from the back seat, "But I want to know if we're there yet."  
  
I inwardly sighed, "Yeah, it's just around the corner."  
  
"Yay!" Rabbi shouted. Heero glared at his reflection in the rear view mirrar. It was kinda cute.  
  
I pulled in around the corner and found a nice parking spot. Rabbi was the first to jump out of the car shouting, "Last one there's a rotten egg!" When he did, he sped as fast as he could to the entrance. "C'mon, c'mon! You guys are such slowpokes!!!"  
  
Heero and I walked up to the gate and purchased one child and two adults. As soon as we walked in, Rabbi spotted the first exibit to the right, crocodiles.  
  
The reptile sign was pretty nice. It had lush greenary, beautiful flowers, wooden fences protecting the spiecies from little kids like Rabbi, and even a petting zoo with goats, llamas, and ostriches. The only part that really blew were the snakes on Heero's behalf and the undiscovered invention of indoor plumbing. Luckily I can stand up and pee.  
  
"Look! Look! That big gator is coming toward us!" Rabbi exclaimed, "Uncle Girly Man! Check it out!"  
  
"Oh, I am. Pretty cool huh?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
I wrapped my arm around Heero's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. "See Hee-chan, this isn't so bad."  
  
Then I felt a tug on my braid.  
  
"Come and get it!" Rabbi said while leaning over the fence and dangling--hey!  
  
"That's mine!" I shouted and ripped my braid from Rabbi's small grip. He was trying to feed it to the crocodiles! Who the hell does he think he is???  
  
"Hey Uncle Girly Man! I want to feed the crocodiles!"  
  
"No." I argued.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YESSSSSSS!!!!"  
  
Heero glared at Rabbi, "Then use your own hair."  
  
"But it isn't long ennnoouuuggghh..." the young boy whined.  
  
"That's just too bad." Heero completed. Rabbi folded his arms, but soon forgot about it when he saw the next animal, turtles.  
  
The turtles were relatively...well, they were just plain boring. Not that I had something against turtles, they just weren't as interesting. In a way, I wished that they had been because first of all, they aren't very dangerous (don't worry, they weren't snapping), and second, so Rabbi wouldn't have lost his attention with them so soon.  
  
"Uncle Mop Head, I have to use the bathroom." Rabbi grabbed Heero hand, "i have to go real bad..."  
  
"Okay," Heero agreed and made his way to the port-o-potty. God I hate those things. I looked around the small farm and came across a sign pointing to the boat rides. I walked over to where the sign pointed and saw a glistening clear pond with couples and young children lining up to purchase tickets for a ride. The pond surrounded by trees shaded most of the edges of the bank. It was quite a sight. Something that Heero would enjoy very much.  
  
I smiled. Maybe this is where I could take my chance. Maybe this was the perfect place. Maybe I could sell Rabbi to those nice people over there and have Heero alone so I could pop the question. Well, maybe not seel him to those people, they look too nice. Oh well, I'll figure out something later. Until then, I'll just buy two tickets in case the opportunity occurs.  
  
After I purchased two adult (and no child) tickets, I headed back toward the port-o-potties. I stood there for a good fifteen minutes. Where the hell are they? When I approached the bathrooms, I noticed one stall with a large log blocking the entrance.  
  
I had a funny feeling that this was Rabbi's doing.  
  
I rushed to the potty (haha, that's a funny word) and rolled the log away. The door burst open and a gasping Heero flew out.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
Completely ignoring me, Heero looked over my shoulder, "Where's Rabbi?"  
  
"I thought he was with you." I assumed.  
  
"He was, but he wanted me to check out the stall and pushed me in. Now I don't know where he it."  
  
"That little brat!" I shouted. "Where the hell could he be???"  
  
"I don't know, let's split up. you look wherever the snakes are and I'll look by the petting area." Heero ordered.  
  
"But what if the snakes are by the petting zoo?" I asked.  
  
Heero glared, "There's no way in hell you're going to get me in that exhibit."  
  
I held my hands up in defeat, "Just curious Hee-chan."  
  
With that, Heero took off and I did the same.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
I had been searching for Rabbi for a few moments when I spotted a little boy hiding in the branches of a tree on the other side of the pond. I neared the tree with caution. The little boy in the tree was definitely Rabbi.  
  
"Rabbi," I called, "Get down here, you're gonna fall and break your neck."  
  
"No!"  
  
"If you don't come down here, I'll go up there." I declared.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"You have until the count of three." I stated, "3...2.......2 and a half...1!" I finished expecting him to come down himself, but realizing that he wasn't, I started to climb the tree. Rabbi must have been surprised when he saw that I was capable of catching him at any given time. I raced up the tree and looked him straight into the eye, "Come on down now."  
  
In defeat, Rabbi and I both came down the tree at the same time. When we reached the bottom, I snatched his wrist and began walking toward the other side of the pond, "Let's go."  
  
It was silent for a moment. Then he said the most random things ever.  
  
"I know about the proposal."  
  
"What?" I asked in surprise. No one knew about it except for me. How the hell did he know?  
  
"I saw you get it out the drawer."  
  
Well that answered my question.  
  
"You can't ask him to marry you. You're both guys." Rabbi said, "That's wrong. You can't marry him. I won't let you."  
  
I stopped in my tracks and started deep into his eyes, "Oh yeah? How are you gonna stop me?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
I shook my head. Nothing is going to keep me from asking Heero to marry me. Nothing. He's mine. He's been mine ever since the day we met. NOTHING is going to take him away from him. Especially not a little punkass kid.  
  
But I'm tellin' you ahead of time, I should have paid more attention to the little brat's warning.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
"Uncle Mop Head!" Rabbi shouts as he sees Heero walking REALLY fast toward us.  
  
Heero glares at him, "Rabbi, where the hell have you been? I was worried sick." Heero said, he sounds like a real parent, doesn't he? "Uncle Duo and I were searching everywhere for you. Don't ever do that again. Do you hear me?"  
  
Go Heero! The ultimate mama!  
  
Rabbi nodded his head.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Can we see the snakes now?"  
  
After a long while of convincing Heero to come see the snakes, I finially pulled him in the exhibit. Heero covered his eyes and used my braid as a guide while following me and Rabbi in the exhibit.  
  
"WHOA! Uncle Girly Man, look at that one! It's huge! Hey, Uncle Mop Head! Look! Look! It's bigger than me! Look Uncle Mop Head, look!" Rabbi said anxiously bouncnig up and down. He grinned as the large reptile slithered toward us, "Aw! It's coming for you Uncle Mop Head! Look, look!" Rabbi pried Heero's hands away from his eyes and Heero shut them as soon as light reached them.  
  
"C'mon Uncle Mop Head, it's not *that* bad! Look!"  
  
Heero peeped out of one eye as the huge snake stood on his belly. As his face turn ghastly white, Heero jumped behind me and pulled my braid tightly, "Get me the hell out of here." he said. I snickered a little too loudly since Heero heard me and pinched my thigh really hard.  
  
"Itai!" I rubbed my leg, "Rabbi, don't you think it's time to see something else? You already have a snake at home."  
  
Rabbi sighed, "Oooo~kaaaaaay." he said in a depressed voice then stomped--and I mean stomped--out of the snake exhibit.  
  
"Where to now?" I asked.  
  
"Petting zoo!!!" shouted Rabbi at the top of his lungs. Many of the surrounding people gave Heero and me dirty looks as if we had done something wrong, but really they were for the regards of Rabbi. In other words, shut your kid the hell up.  
  
We walked to the petting zoo and bought some food. We entered the wired area and began feeding the animals. The farm had many animals of all different ages starting with sheep and goats. I saw three llamas, chickens, ostriches, peacocks, and even a minature pony. Heero and I shared a bucket of animal feed while Rabbi of course had his own. We let him run around the wired area so long as he stayed within the boundaries. He agreed.  
  
Heero went straight to the baby goats. He pet them and smiled when they slobbered all over his hands after devouring the corn kernals and brown pellets. One goat even began chewing on his shirt. Soon, all the goats were mobbing Heero. My Japanese dream only laughed and attempted to distribute the food equally.  
  
God I love him.  
  
Damn, where's a camera when you need one?  
  
Wish Rachael was here.  
  
"Will somebody please control this child!" a parent complained.  
  
Heero and I sighed at the same time, "Rabbi." we said in unison and looked for the troblesome terror. We found him climbing on the fence teasing a llama. I grabbed Rabbi's arm just as Rabbi threw a handful of food at the creature.  
  
"Rabbi!" I shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing???"  
  
"I'm feeding the animals!"  
  
"No, you're abusing them." Heero said stepping in, "If you don't stop, then we're going home."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No, buts."  
  
Rabbi glared at the llama then walked away with Heero. I held up mine and Heero's bucket of food for the llama to eat instead of having it thrown at him, but the mighty llama would have no part of it. Instead--  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Heero turned around, "Nani?"  
  
"He spat at me!" I said clearing the mucussy saliva from my eyes. I could hear Rabbi laughing hysterically, but there wasn't anything I could do. It wasn't really Rabbi's fault. But it sure feels good to blame it on him.  
  
We left the petting area zoo early needless to say why. We were heading toward some different types of allagators that we hadn't seen yet. I watched from a nearby bench as Heero lifted Rabbi to see over the tall fence. Suddenly Rabbi jumped down and run up to me.  
  
"Can I see something?" he asked.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow, "See what?"  
  
Rabbi grinned, "This!" he said and ran off with my shoe.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Heero tried to stop him, but Rabbi dodged Heero and threw my shoe over the fence and into a pit of gators.  
  
"My shoooooeeee!" I wailed.  
  
"Whooooa! Look at them go at it! It's like gator mania!" Rabbi stated peering between the cracks if the fence, "Dang, you're feet must be really stinky if they liked it that much!"  
  
My face fell as I witnessed my favorite shoe discarded and dismantled by something that was never supposed to even taste flesh of the like. But there wasn't anything I could do now. I glared at Rabbi evilly, but he only laughed as if he enjoyed the pain he had put me through.  
  
However, I think I saw Heero laughing. I guess I would have laughed too if I saw what just happened with someone else in slow-mo.  
  
"Heero! Duo!" called a voice in the distance. Heero and I searched for the source. Then, out of the blue, Hilde and her husband jog up to us smiling without a care.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked politely.  
  
"Nothin'." I replied, "How've you been?"  
  
"Good." She pointed down at my foot, "Er, usually Duo, people buy their shoes in pairs."  
  
I chocked out a dry laugh and decided not to think about my lost shoe. I was about to ask how the junkyard was holdin' up, but something, namely Rabbi, pulled my braid, "Hey Uncle Girly Man, who's the chick?"  
  
Hilde answered before I could, "I am Aunt Hilde, a friend of--what was it? Uncle Girly Man? That's very cute." Hilde said and patted Rabbi on the head. "Would you like to hang out with me? We could go buy an icecream."  
  
"Yeah!" Rabbi looked at Heero, "Can I go?"  
  
Heero looked at me and I nodded ever so eagerly and nudged Rabbi in the direction Hilde was. Hilde smiled, "Go enjoy yourselves for a bit. I'm sure you wouldn't mind me spending time with him."  
  
"Not at all." I replied and with that, Hilde, her husband, and Rabbi left Heero and I *alone*.  
  
I smiled then grabbed Heero's hand. "Come on Hee-chan, I want to show you something."  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked. I didn't reply as I pulled him to the sparkling pond. Heero smiled at the sight, "Duo...wow..." he said. I pulled out the tickets that I had bought earlier.  
  
"Shall we take our advantage and enjoy the little time we have in peace?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
I rowed the boat to one side of the pond. From the looks of it, the water was only two or three feet. I rested the ores and floated about wherever the current took us.  
  
"Isn't this nice?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Me too. I wanna give you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
I reached into my pocket--  
  
Where is it?  
  
Where the hell is it??????????  
  
I reached into my other pocket.  
  
Nothing.  
  
i check my shirt and everywhere else I could think of.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Where the hell is my engagement ring???  
  
My heart began to race. Where could it be? I began to sweat a little nervous from the confusion.  
  
"Duo? What are you doing?" Heero asked. When I looked at him when he asked what I was doing, something over his shoulder caught my eye.  
  
It was Rabbi and he was holding something. Something shiny. Something--  
  
My ring!  
  
My mouth dropped to the bottom of the boat. The kid stuck his tongue out and ran away. Rabbi jacked my ring. I'm in shock now.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
There was nothing I could do now. I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Heero's lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Heero smiled, "I love you too."  
  
That was the best that I could give him.  
  
I rowed the boat back to the dock. Rabbi and Hilde and her husband were there to meet us.  
  
"We have to go now. It was nice seeing you again." She bent over to Rabbi and extended her hand, "And it was nice to meet you Rabbi."  
  
Rabbi shook her hand and smiled.  
  
"Bye Duo and Heero!" with that said, Hilde left and Rabbi's angel halo transformed into horns.  
  
"Can I get in?" Rabbi asked. He put his foot on the tip of the boat and shook it while holding on to the docking peg.  
  
"Rabbi no!" Heero and I shouted, but it was too late, Rabbi shook the boat so hard, it flipped over.  
  
Heero and I gasped for air as we emerged from the depths of the pond. We glared at the little boy who only grinned sheepishly at us. Something from the corner of my eye approached us rapidly. Once I determined what it was, I grabbed Heero's arm.  
  
"Hee-chan, don't move." I whispered. Heero cocked and eyebrow and turned to see what I was looking at, he held his breath and tried hard not to struggle. He clenched my wrist so hard that it turn white under water and was sure to leave bruises. Heero 's breathing sped up as the snake swam right in front of us. Heero's breath became shorter and shorter. I thought he was going to pass out is a second. I slowly pulled Heero close to me and held his head against my shoulder. The snake passed, but that didn't help Heero's breathing. For some reason, it became shorter and shorter. I looked to see what he was looking at. Four fuckin' snakes were headed our way! Heero didn't want to wait in the water anymore. He jumped on to the deck and pulled me up. Paced around in circles on the dock trying to calm himself.  
  
I felt so bad for him.  
  
I tied up the boat and decided that it was time to leave.  
  
Wait till I get my hands on that punkass kid!  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
We returned home later in the day. Heero was still shaken by the snake encounter. I told him to get ready for bed. I'd take care of Rabbi. Heero went straight to bed not saying a word the whole way back.  
  
My poor Hee-chan.  
  
I phone Pizza Hut and ordered some pizzas for me and Rabbi. For th rest of the night, Rabbi didn't give me any problems. Maybe cause at dinner time, I remembered to give him his medicine which I had previously forgotten. Oops. My bad. Maybe he wouldn't have acted up so much if I had done that sooner.  
  
Either that, or he realized that he did something terribly wrong.  
  
I ddin't bother with giving him a shower which I know was really irresponsible, but the kid's not gonna die. So, I blew it off. I know it's bad, but I was still kinda mad at him. You probably think that it's stupid to be mad at a little kid, but he should have known better. How the hell did his mother raise him anyhow? The kid's outta control. I don't know how to handle him, I think Heero does though. How does he do that? I guess he just likes little kids. Or maybe he's had enough practice with me that he can handle anything that comes towards him.  
  
Anyway, after Rabbi was dealt with, I cleaned the kitchen up a bit then took a quick shower. I slid into bed with nothing but boxers and wrapped my arms around Heero. Heero sighed.  
  
"This was not a good day." he said quietly.  
  
"No, it wasn't." I agreed, "But I think we can make it better."  
  
I turn out all the lights and kissed Heero good night. We cuddled all night long.  
  
So today wasn't the greatest day with Rabbi. I figured we could either make the remaining five days hell or try to make it better. I wish there was something I could do to contol Rabbi cause he sure as hell doesn't know how to control himself. But I know I can't, no matter what trouble he causes, he's still a kid and he's still his own person. I remember that I was like that when I was young. Even as a teenager. I can only hope that things get better from here.  
  
I glared at my optimistic thoughts.  
  
What the hell am I talking about? The brat stole my ring.  
  
Yeah, I know I used to be like him, but tomorrow...  
  
All hell breaks loose and we give him a taste of his own shit--er...I mean medicine.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
TBC...  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Wow, you made it to the bottom! I'm so pleased, this makes me want to do a happy dance and write more. I don't know if I put enough fluffy stuff in the story yet. I'll try to work more and more in. I hope you ejoyed it. Thinking up the plot is the easy part. I'm open to anymore ideas on how Rabbi can make Heero and Duo's life a little more complicated ^_~.  
  
If you wouldn't mind, tell me what you'd like to see more of, and I'll try to weave it in.  
  
One more thing, I'm starting a 2x1x2 webpage and if anyone would like to post anything or submit something, that would be really appreciated cause I want this to work. If you're interested, it's at http://www.geocities.com/cobaltkitty27/index.html. By the way, how do you get a webpage on a search engine?   
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Thanks yous:  
  
Yume-chan: So glad to talk to you again! Thanks for always reading all my stories, you're always there. ^_^, I'm glad you had a great time in Japan, you must tell me all the details!   
  
violet_eyes: artistic lisences? What's that? Just kidding. Don't worry, Rabbi isn't *that* bad...okay, I might be lying, but he will be set straight soon. Arigato!  
  
Ashly: Oh, don't worry, I'll write more for sure just because you want me to, wouldn't want to leave you hangin' ^_~  
  
Moonlit Eyes: *does happy dance with Moonlit Eyes* Yay! Thanks for the encourgement, now I want to write even more!!! I'll start on the third part right away  
  
Starlit Hope: Thanks for the idea, just last night I went and looked up lots of slang and bad things Heero could say in future parts. I'm not sure if I should put the translations up, what do you think?  
  
Tash Q.: You know how they feel? Are you like a babysitter? Have you ever wanted to slap a kid they were acting do badly *coughcough* Not me!  
  
Tatsuha's Koi: Surprised? I almost thought that I wasn't coming back T_T, but I did and I'm happy that you're happy!  
  
ozzypoos: OMPS, everytime I get a review from you I have to say your name like ten times, it's so cute ^_^, it would totally be wrong if I let Rabbi mess up that pic from Rachael, I'm tellin' you, it's like sacred ^_^  
  
Kitty Kat 0303: Arigato! People like you inspire me to write more even when things get bad and I get frustrated. Thanks for the inspiration! I'll put it to good use ^_^  
  
EclipseAzNGTX: Are you azn? Sorry, I just looked at your name and was curious (you don't have to answer that if you don't want to), and to answer your question, yes, the rest of the day would continue for at least three parts. I think you might change your ind about Rabbi later. On the other hand, you might turn out to hate him. I don't know. No, Duo and Heero didn't give him his medicine...I don't think. This part was shorter, so I hope your eyes didn't get too tired ^_^   
  
Arigato Minna-san! 


	3. Shinigami's Match

Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrowing  
  
Warnings: Yaoi 2x1, 3+4; Mild language, OOC, romance, fluff, sap, intended comedy, later on Relena-bashing.  
  
Notes: Okay, I know that I've been gone for a long time, you might have even thought that I disappeared. Sorry about that. I'm still dealing with some personal stuff. Before you read this, I strongly suggest that you read "First Kiss Delayed" first, otherwise this fic won't make any sense caused this is the sequel and you'll think I'm insane or something. Please excuse my mechanial and grammatical erroz. I have terrible spelling. Also, this first part is really long, so please bare with me. Maybe you'll like it if you stick until the end. Again...  
  
***PLEASE READ "FIRST KISS DELAYED" BEFORE THE SEQUEL "PROPOSAL SUSPENDED!!!***  
  
Anyway, if you have read that already, by all means, go right on ahead. I guess I should stop talking. I'm just really nervous cause it's been awhile. Hope you can make it to the bottom or at least to the thanks yous. Well, Enjoy!  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Proposal Suspended  
  
Part Three: Shinigami's Match  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Ahh, a new beginning of another Monday morning. When I say new, I meant early new. I was sleeping peacefully with Heero in my arms. His soft breathing warmed my naked chest and his hair tickled my chin. i smiled. If there was an award for "Most Beautiful Face", I swear in the name of Shinigami that he would have won it--no competition on that one.   
  
It's like everyday I look down and see an angel by my side helping me through the tough reality of life. If it weren't for him, things would be alot different and different as in not in a good way. For starters, I would still be plagued with haunting nightmares that I haven't had in over three years. Don't tell me that moving in with Heero had nothing to do with that. Also, who would make me a healthy and nutrious breakfastto help me start my day?  
  
No one. I would still be living off og stale Folgers, not that it's a *terribly* horrible thing, but Heero is just much more better.  
  
I love him.  
  
THUMP  
  
What the hell? I thought. I just heard a noise coming from the other side of the house which is where Rabbi's located. He better not be doing anything stupid..like playing the drums at 6 in the morning. That was just ridiculous.  
  
Anyway, curiousity got the better of me and I wanted to know what that sound was. I gently released Heero and slid out of bed to my dislike. Heero must have felt the same way since he glared in his sleep and groaned.  
  
"Shh...I'll be right back, go to sleep." I replied to his groan then walked to the other side of the house.   
  
I opened the door to Rabbi's room and half expected the kid to be playing with some of his toys, but to my surprise, he wasn't. Instead, I found him sprawled on the floor. I couldn't help but grin at the funny sight. I remember when I was about his age, I used to fall out of my bed. Th only differencewas when I fell out, I fell on concrete. At least here Rabbi has carpet. Then again when you roll off the bed, it doesn't really matter, I guess. I'm sure Heero got to sleep on spikes.  
  
I approached Rabbi and gathered his little body from the ground into my arms. He was much lighter than Heero (duh, he's a kid), but I guess I just wasn't used to it. I guess I thought that if I dropped him, he'd break. It wasn't until then did I realize how much smaller Rabbi was compared to Heero and me. It wasn't until then did I realize that he was not just a kid, but in fact a child. I know it must sound dumb, but have you ever had that feeling where you *know* something, but you don't *realize* it? Reminds me of the Maxwell Church in a way. I knew it was gone with all my friends, but I didn't realize it until I was much older.  
  
I lay Rabbi down onto his bed and covered him with his blanket. I crouched down to his eye level and my grin turned into a lopsided smile as I watched him adjust to his position.   
  
He looks so innocent, he's really rather adorable with his messy light brown hair and tininess...like a puppy. He kinda resembles Heero with that hair. I brushed his hair out of the way of his closed eyes just to feel his soft hair and wiped away a trial of drool that slid down his baby face. He's really cute. I mean it's not like he's one of those kids where they turn around and you go "ugh". Nah, Rabbi has a very comely face.  
  
It's weird how such a terror could look so sweet. Heero's like that too if I haven't already mentioned it.   
  
"Punkass kid." I said with good humor. Unconsciously, I kissed his fine hair. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I thought for a second I was looking at Heero in a kid form. One thing's for sure, Rabbi definitely has the same nose as Quatre.   
  
Imagine, he's only cute and adorable when he's recharging to be a pain in the ass.  
  
Ironic? No!  
  
I exited that room with that thought and went back to bed with Heero.   
  
"Mmabaah..." he muttered silently in a cold sweat.  
  
Uh-oh, that's not a good sign.   
  
I pulled him into my embrace. for a moment, Heero thrashed around a bit then calmed himself. I thought it was over, but he thrashed around again. I had no choice but to wake him up.  
  
I shook his shoulders, "Heero."  
  
Heero's eyes shot open, "Snake...!" he hissed as if he had seen one jump out at him. His eyes focused on me, "Duo..." he wrapped his arms around my neck. "I hate snakes." he said.  
  
"I know." I said rubbing his back, "It's gover, let's go back to sleep."  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
I woke up again from light coming from the window and the sizzling sound and smell from the kitchen. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then then threw on a white oxford button up shirt and a pair of tan slacks. I figured that I'd be running around and chasing Rabbi so I wanted to dress comfortably. After I was dressed, I strolled into the kitchenette and kissed the lovely cook.  
  
"Mornin' Hee-chan." I greeted and sat at the table.  
  
"Hn." Heero returned, "I brought the paper in for you."  
  
"So I see." I said noticing the paper in the seat next to me. I pulled the recycled paper out of the plastic sleeve and began to read the headlines.  
  
By the way, did you know that each one of those papers is hand folded and stuffed during the very hours Rabbi falls out of bed? One by one...man I would hate to do that, but it's amazing!  
  
Anyway!  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister Darlin's Arrival," I read aloud to Heero. A color picture covered the front page showing Relena in a pink business suit with dark sunglasses and a wide sunhat. She was emerging from her limo when the press caught her perring over her sunglasses. She looks the same as she did five years ago. I know I'm not the one to say, but she's still flat-chested as hell!  
  
"Where's Rabbi?" I asked apalled by Relena's body structure. Before Heero, she's the only girl I've never been attracted to physically or mentally. She must be some type of alien. A man can sense these weird things about women when they're not overcome by hormones.  
  
Heero flipped a pancake, "Still sleeping I think."  
  
I continued reading the paper and came across an article, "Preventer Agents Caught!" I read. I looked at the picture and saw Sally and Wufei in the park with a very surprised look on their faces. Wufei had a smudge of lipstick on his cheek and a ruffled neck tie. Sally's lipstick was smeared and I laughed loudly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Look at this Heero."   
  
Heero turned and smirked at the photo, "Breakfast's almost ready. Duo?"  
  
"Hm?" I replied thumbing through the morning paper.  
  
"Have you seen Rabbi's medicine? Maybe he's been acting up so much because we haven't given any to him."  
  
I shook my head, "Yeah, that's what I thought at first, but then how could he act like such a nice kid when his mom's here then act like a little munchkin as soon as she turns her back? Unless of course you're suggesting he has an 'act up' on and off switch that he can control whenever he pleases."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
BEEPBEEP  
  
"I'll get it." I said picking up the vidphone, "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Maxwell, it's Une. How are things going?"   
  
I covered my eyes, "Oh, don't ask!"  
  
"Having minor complications?" Une questioned.  
  
"Try the pain-in-the-ass complication."  
  
Une smirked, "Well, I was told he's a handful."  
  
"No doubt."  
  
Une cleared her throat, "Alright Maxwell, Rachael will arrive tomorrow evening. Can you get to the shuttle station at five?"  
  
"Sure." I said estatically, "Of course."  
  
"Good. You know how it goes. I'll contact you later about your positions and such at the conference. Out."  
  
"Ja." I said then hung up the phone.  
  
I grabbed Heero and swung him around, "Rachael's coming tomorrow!" I rejoiced.  
  
Heero smiled, "I heard."  
  
I cupped Heero face and kissed him passionately, "Our problems are gonna be solved, one more fuckin' day then everything will be great!"  
  
"I'm hungry..." Heero and I turned to the new source of voice, dino-cladded kid. "What do you got to eat?" Rabbi asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
  
"We have fried toads and lizard guts filet just to your taste."  
  
"Duo!" Heero glared, "Here." Heero slid a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch to Rabbi.  
  
"WHOA!" Rabbi grabbed a spoon and pigged out.  
  
"Since do we have sugar coated cereal?" I asked Heero.  
  
"Since I bought it this morning while you were sleeping." Heero answered setting a plate down for me and him.  
  
"Arigato." I said, "Well, what should we do today?"'  
  
"Reptile farm!"  
  
Heero frowned, "We went there yesterday."  
  
"Um...what about the uh...mall?" I suggested. Rabbi unwillingly agreed after Heero convinced him. I do *NOT* want to go into detail with the knife and all.  
  
"All done!" Rabbi shouted as he slurped every morsol of his sugary breakfast. He had a milk mustache and Heero wiped it away with a napkin.  
  
"Good. Why don't you get dressed and we'll head out at eleven." I told Rabbi. It was only eight and I wanted a little time with Heero.  
  
"Okay." Rabbi replied without hesistation which was really weird. We heard the door to his room shut and began to converse.  
  
"Hm...he's kinda...-"  
  
"Behaving?" Heero completed while washing the dishes.  
  
"Yeah." I listened for an suspicious sounds, but none were heard.  
  
Heero turned off the sink and rummaged through the kitchen drawers. I rose from my seat and spooned with him while standing. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rest my head on his neck. I breathed in his sweet scent that made my senses tingle with pleasure. The way he smells never gets old. I wish they had a Heero air freshner that if I ever wanted Heero's scent, it was captured in a bottle accessable whenever I craved.   
  
"Mm...Whatcha doin' Hee-chan?" I asked.  
  
"Trying to find Rabbi's medicine." Heero replied, "I knew I put it here somewhere..."  
  
"Do you have any ice cream?" I randomly wondered to myself out loud.   
  
Heero assumed I was speaking to him and replied, "You want ice cream this early in the mornnig? No." Heero said sternly, but despite that, I opened the freezer. "Duo! You can't eat ice cream now."  
  
"Watch me." I replied sticking out my tongue..  
  
"Duo..." Heero said in his warning voice as if I were some disobedient kid like Rabbi.  
  
I sighed, "Okay, okay...I won't eat any...I'll just look at it."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, "Baka."  
  
I chuckled. I used to hate it when he called me that, but now it's just well...funny. Shut up baka, stop it baka, more baka, harder baka, pantpant fuck me baka. Pretend like I didn't just say that last one. Eh, you get used to it.  
  
As soon as I opened the freezer I saw a strange air tight bag surrounding something gray about the size of a deck of cards. It was hard to tell what it was since it was frosted with a light freezer glaze. It kinda looked like those fish scallops only in a different figure. I slowly pulled it out and another was under it, and another...and another!  
  
"What the hell?" I held the frozen package by my fingertips.  
  
Heero raised his head and made the funniest face of disgust I had ever seen. "I thought you wanted ice cream." he commented.  
  
I stared at it for awhilke longer and noticed it had claws, and...a tail, and...  
  
"Fuck! It's a rat!" I dropped the deceased frozen mammal and it hit the floor. "Nah Heero, when the hell did you decide to stock up on rodents???" I asked utterly confused. I'm sure you would too if you found out that you had frozen rats in your freezer and didn't know how they got there. I pointed to the now thawing package on the floor, "Y-you didn't intend to poison me with that thing, did you?"   
  
"No!" Heero glared. He's so cute when he does that.   
  
"Didn't think so." I heard soft giggling coming from the hall ways where--  
  
"Rabbi." Heero and I said in unison. We both stormed over to the hall and saw Rabbi squatting in the corner of the hall trying to contain his laughter. I pulled the kid up.  
  
"Hey!" Rabbi shouted in surprise, "Let me go!"  
  
"So Rabbi, what's with the damn frozen rats?" I asked.  
  
"You could have at least let us know you were going to put them in there." Heero pointed out not really mad, just surprised.  
  
Rabbi broke out hysterically, "Tell you and miss the looks on your faces? You should have seen them! You guys looked like some stupid dumbasses!!!"  
  
Did you hear that??? He called us dumbasses!  
  
A fuckin' six year old just called us dumbasses!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's funny, at least to me. Heero on the other hand...  
  
Heero glared deeply, "That's it Rabbi." Heeor left but soon returned with a large encyclopedia, "Since you enjoy sitting in corners anyway," Heero handed Rabbi the monsterous book, "you can hold this above your head while you're at it. And don't put it down until we say so."  
  
"What? You can't do this! I want my lawyer! This is insane. I didn't even do anything! You have no right to do this to me. Especially to a little boy! Child abuse! Child abuse!" Rabbi whined and whined...and whined.  
  
"First of all, it's not child abuse. Second, we do have the right for we are held completely responsible for you. Third, you need to learn some damn respect for your elders which you haven't been doing for the passed days. Where the hell are your manners? This is for cussing and disrespecting us." Heero explained heatly. Rabbi stuck out his lower lip. "Hold it over your head."  
  
Rabbi raised the book so that it rested upon his head.  
  
"Higher." Heero ordered.  
  
"That's as high as it goes!"  
  
Heero knelt down to Rabbi's eye level, "I said, 'higher'..."  
  
Rabbi held the book further up until his arms were fully extended and soon his thin arms began to shake.  
  
Heero stood up and folded his arms, "Don't you dare bring that book down and keep quiet until I say so, got it?"  
  
Rabbi nodded obediently.  
  
Heero grabbed my braid, "C'mon."   
  
"Itai!" I cried out as Heero began to pull me into the livingroom and we sat on the couch. Heero powered the television on and leaned on my shoulder. Every now and then he leaned over the edge of the couch to make sure Rabbi was following his directions.  
  
"Rabbi..." Heero said in his warning voice, I assumed the kid brought the book down.  
  
"Good thinking." I told Heero.   
  
"Hn."  
  
I never thought Heero would actually consider giving the kid a punishment. I guess since Rachael was so well behaved, we didn't have to think about it. That's cool though, the kid deserved it, right. Yeah.   
  
I just wish I had thought of it.  
  
After watching television for a good episode of Everybody Loves Raymond, the vidphone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." I said the went from the livingroom to the kitchenette and answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"Duo, darling, how are you, you hot hot man?"  
  
In case you didn't know, it was Nadia, promiscuous as ever. Her hair was curled in bouncy waves, and her top as low as it could be without being naked. She wore the same blood red lipstick, and had gone crazy with the eyeshadow. Not to mention the cigarette she was smoking made the screen foggy. She was indeed sexy, but the cigarette was a huge turn off.   
  
"I'm fine. You?"   
  
"Fabulous. Quatre brother has shown me the while town and wel...it's alright. It isn't anything like New York or San Francisco. I was expecting far more extravagance, but I suppose if run down hotels is how this town wants to treat their guest..."  
  
Geez, I only asked if she was doing okay. Women.  
  
"Really..." I said to sound interested.  
  
Nadia blew a puff of smoke from her lips, "Listen, you know that bar at the end of Flamingo Blvd. and Toucan St.?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How about you and I go out for a drink?" she licked her lips and leaned in closer so I could get a good look at her breast then touched her neck and led her fingers to her sternum.  
  
"No, that's alright." I refused politely.  
  
Nadia's eyes grew wide, "No? Why's that?" she asked. Apparently she wasn't used to being rejected.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I have alot of plans this week."  
  
"Very well," she coughed and looked over my shoulder, "tell me, where's Rabbi?"  
  
Heero peered over the couch, "You got lucky. You're free to go." he said and dismissed Rabbi. The little boy ran over to the counter where the vidphone was located.  
  
"Mommy!" Rabbi smiled.  
  
"How's my little pumpkin?" she asked putting out her cigarette.  
  
"I'm fine. We did alot of fun stuff. we went to a basketball game and I saw pretty cheerleaders, and then we were to the reptile farm and Uncle Duo threw his shoe in the gator pit just to make me laugh cause the llama scared me."  
  
I frowned as he twisted his story and didn't tell the complete truth. I don't like liars--you all know that by now.  
  
"After Uncle Duo and Heero went swimming in the pond, we came home and I ate pizza and I went to bed and then I played with my toys in the morning and ate a really good breakfast. It was delicious! Then Uncle Heero fed me my medicine..."  
  
That little bastard! How could he lie so openly to his mother???  
  
"And now we're watching TV."  
  
Rabbi's mother smiled, "Cute. I'm so glad that you're having so much fun. Be good. I'll see you on Wednesday."  
  
"Bye-bye Mommy."  
  
"Chao." Nadia said then clicked off.  
  
Chao? She said 'chao' to her kid? What a weird family. Then again, at least he has one.   
  
Heero called Rabbi over to the couch. Rabbi sat down and looked up innocently as Heero glared. "Rabbi, why did you tell your mom lie after lie? And why did you tell her that you took your medicine when you didn't?"  
  
Rabbi glared back, "Hey, I saved you from alot of grief. If my mom found out that you haven't been giving it to me, you would be a goner."  
  
"Uh-huh, so...where exactly is your medicine now that we're on the subject." I asked.  
  
Rabbi made a hard thinking face and, " I don't know. What did you do with it, Uncle Girly Man?"  
  
"Me? I didn't do anything with it." I claimed, "And would you stop calling me 'Uncle Girly Man'???"  
  
"Didn't Uncle Quaterella give the medicine to you, Uncle Mop Head?"  
  
"Yes." Heero confirmed.  
  
"Aren't you held accountable for my medicine, my actions in public, and in general, my well-being? I know you are since this is simply a mission to watch over me while my mom does whatever she wants. Since you are, you are supposed to give it to me which you didn't--that's your own fault. I was just merely covering up for you two so you didn't get in any trouble." Rabbi folded his arms, "I rest my case." he said then walked off to his room.  
  
Heero and I blinked asounded at how Rabbi had carefully thought everything out yet still left us questioning what he just said.  
  
I turned to Heero, "Um...what just happened?"  
  
"As you would say, we 'got told' by a six year old."  
  
"*THAT* is no ordinary six year old. *THAT* my lovely Heero is a terror from hell."  
  
"Agreed. *I* wasn't even that strange."  
  
"Should we search for his medicine?"  
  
Heero shook his head, "No, there's something strange about his reasoning." Heero faced me, "Do I normally misplace things?"   
  
"No."  
  
"I have a good memory, don't I?"  
  
"Better than the average elephant."  
  
"I thought so. I left his medicine in the top drawer of the counter and it's not there."  
  
"Are you implying that he *stole* it?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
The idea was completely plausible. The only part that was unbelievable was how Rabbi was somehow so sneaky. How the hell did he do that anyway with his medicine and my ring?  
  
I'm still mad about that by the way. I'm gonna have to talk to him about that soon.   
  
Heero and I decided to forget about the medicine for awhile. No use looking for it when we know it's not there. What could we do to get his medicine back? Spank him? As much as I'd like to, I couldn't.  
  
"I guess since we have about an hour..." I said, "We can do something else really quick before we leave."  
  
Heero smiled, "What's that?"  
  
"Oh I think you know." I lifted my eyebrows and crawled above him on the couch. I hovered over him and grinned.  
  
Heero embraced my neck, "I don't know Duo..."  
  
"Did I tell you that I love you this morning?"  
  
Heero shook his head, "I don't recall."  
  
"I love you..." I whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Our voices became quieter and quieter as our flirting slowly shushed as I captured Heero's soft lips. Mmm...I hadn't had a kiss like that since Rabbi came which was by far too long ago. I lowered myself on top of his warm body and pressed down slightly so he could feel me just for a small teaser. His hands slid under my shirt and up my back. I kissed his neck and made a trail to his collar bone. He was wearing a yellow button up shirt and tight blue jeans. I unbuttoned the top three buttons and kissed down to the his midchest. My hands caressed his hair--not of his head either. Again, he smelled so good. I rose so that we were looked into each others eyes less than inches away. He smiled.  
  
Damn, I love when he smiled. He looks completely different in a good way.   
  
When he frowned, he was cute, but when he smiled, he was beautiful.  
  
I love him.  
  
"AAAhhh!!!"  
  
Heero and I froze. I looked up only to see Rabbi standing in the hallway covering his eyes and shouting. We quickly rose up and Heero crossed his legs tightly. Good thing I was wearing my baggy slacks. Otherwise, he would see something he wouldn't have wanted to.  
  
"I'm blind! I'll never see the light of day again! I'm emotionally scarred! I can't stand to look at you two ever in a million and one years!"  
  
Heero's cheeks turned red.  
  
"You guys are so nasty!" Rabbi shouted then went back to his room.  
  
By then I was too turned off to do anything else. Heero wanted to run an errand before we left so I allowed him to. He probably just wanted to get out of the house from frustration.  
  
I guess this would be a good time to talk to Rabbi. I got up from the potentially erotic couch then went to Rabbi's room. I opened the door and saw Rabbi playing with his toys. They were Gundams: one was Deathscythe Custom and the other Epyon.  
  
"Die pilot 02! You cannot bear the power of darkness. I will overcome your stealth feature and blast you into an oblivion! Mwahahahaha!!!"  
  
He began making explosion noises as he tore off Deathscythe's head and threw it across the room hitting my leg. I stared at the familiar head of a machine that helped my survive through the war. My poor Gundam being destroyed by a kid. Damn toy company.  
  
Rabbi looked up at me, "Can I help you Uncle Girly Man?"   
  
"Where's the ring Rabbi?" I asked bluntly.  
  
Rabbi blinked up innocently at me, "What ring?"  
  
"You know what ring."  
  
Rabbi put his index finger on his lips then patted them, "Oh! *THAT* ring."  
  
"Yes 'that ring'."  
  
Rabbi shrugged, "I have no idea."  
  
"Rabbi, I don't think that you understand. I need that ring."  
  
"For what?"  
  
I glared, "Rabbi, cut the shit. Give me my ring."  
  
"Let me think about that...um...no!" Rabbi said then continued to dissect my precious Deathscythe. He pulled off the hand, then arm.  
  
I approached Rabbi, "Where is it Rabbi?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you! You're just a perverted middle aged thug who has nothing better to do then think he's in love with another boy!" Rabbi exploded, "Why should I give it back to you? You're weird! You're sick in the head! And to think that Uncle Mop Head buys all this crap! Two guys can't be in love and that's that! I know I'm a kid, but I'm not *that* stupid."  
  
"Rabbi, you can say whatever you want, but just giveme the ring. I don't care what you think." I argued back.  
  
Rabbi stuck out his tongue, "Nah! You're never gonna get it back! I won't let you marry Uncle Mop Head." Rabbi threw the body of Deathscythe at me. I caught it, but then he threw Epyon at my head, "Get out!" he said.   
  
"Rabbi, I'm the adult and you're the child in case you don't remember. And I asked you to give me something that belongs to me, therefore as the good kid you are,"   
  
Good kid my ass.  
  
"Just give me that ring."  
  
"Whatcha gonna do? Ask Uncle Mop Head to get back your secret surprise? Oh no, I'm scared. You're both guys. There's no way it could be." Rabbi waved his hand in the air as a dismissal, "Be gone evil demon and I shall spare your pathetic life."  
  
I glared at the young devil. Shinigami will not be subdued to the powers of a six year old.  
  
As I glared, the kid stood up and said, "I'm warning you, you better leave before I get really mad..."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow and Rabbi looked up at me with an angry stare. "Leave." he commanded. I stood my ground. Rabbi's glare deepened, "I said, 'leave'!" he shouted. All of the sudden a sheering pain ran through my entire left shin. The pain burned at first then began to throb. I know this pain. It's the pain when you run into the coffee table in the dark or when you hit the bed post at night. But this was from an evil kid kicking me in my shin. I winced trying hard not to show my pain. Even if it's just a little kid kicking me, that shit hurts like hell.  
  
"Get out!" Rabbi yelled then swung his leg and made contact with my shin...again.   
  
As much as I'd like the strangle him, I chose to be the better person and limped down the hall in utter defeat to the livingroom. I sat my sorry ass on the couch and channel surfed through the TV at mach 5 speed out of frustration. I wasn't even paying attention to it. That little brat! I can't believe he would say something to me like that. He's...ugh! My agonizing anger can't be described by words. I'm so mad I could-I could...well, I could do something *really* bad.  
  
ARGH!!!  
  
That stupid punkass kid!!!  
  
Just think this morning I was doubting my thoughts!  
  
"Duo? Daijoubu?" I heard a sweet voice ask. Before I could turn around, a kiss was placed on my head. All my angry seemed to go down a mental drain just from that one small gesture. A fire building up inside was released from my body as I felt Heero's hand on my shoulder. I rested my hand atop his and sighed. All too soon, Heero's hand was removed from the shoulder, but as fast as it left, the sooner Heero came to sit next to me.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"I'm fine." I said, "C'mere."   
  
Pulling my Japanese Koibito, I embraced Heero with my arms as kissed the side of his head. I held him tightly to my chest. He must have been confused, but nevertheless hugged me back. He lay his head on my shoulder and I closed my eyes. Maybe I should ask him now. Maybe he wouldn't care if there wasn't a ring. Yeah, why the hell not? He loves me and I love him. It's perfect. Rabbi is tearing apart my Gundam, Heero an I are alone again in a potentially erotic position. The potentially erotic position has nothing to do with what my point is getting at, I just noticed how much hotter the temperature is from him sitting the way he is right above me.  
  
After a moment of just sitting in each others' arms, Heero and I surprisingly both tried to broke the serene silence at the same time.  
  
"Duo--"  
  
"Heer--"  
  
We paused and give a curt chuckle.  
  
"Go ahead." I said to Duo.  
  
Heero nodded, "I picked up some ice cream for you. It's in the freezer. And I ran to the post office to pay this month's bills."  
  
Aw, he's so responsible.   
  
"They were due yesterday."  
  
Spoke too soon.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Heero asked curiously.  
  
"Um, well, it's kinda really important," I started feeling butterflies fill my stomach, "And there's really no perfect way to say this, but um...I..."  
  
Heero looked at me with expecting eyes that edged me to complete my sentence.   
  
A bead of sweat rolled down the side of my face from nervousness. Nervous? Why the hell am I neverous? Around Heero of all people. By now I should be really open and just pop the damn holy question. I mean, I'm sure he'll say yes and we'll live in this paradise forever, right? Of course! How could I doubt it. I'm not even sure why I'm talkin' to myself like this. Why am I even wasting time being nervous? It's ridiculous. Seriously, I've told Heero all my personal thoughts and opinions and people I've known and secretive shit that would have driven me crazy if I had not told someone I was really close with. C'mon, this is Heero, my boyfriend, my lover, my everything, my beautiful angel. Yeah. I should nail this in the ass and call it a day. My mission would be accomplished and--  
  
OMPS, I'm babbling in my thoughts about something that shouldn't be waiting because of my mental babbling from nervousness.  
  
What the hell am I doing???  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing emerged. It was like some evil being stole my voice from me like the in "The Little Mermaid". Only...different.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked. He saw my mouth open and noticed how nothing came out. He looked inside, "Duo, you don't look sick to me."  
  
I shook my head, "No, that's not it. Heero, I have to ask you something very important."  
  
"Alright."  
  
GET ON WITH IT!!! I shouted to myself.  
  
Okay, here it goes.  
  
I looked into Heero's cobalt blue eyes and he devoted all his attention to me. We were frozen in the moment. I almost forgot what I was doing. Anyway, I took his hand in mine and kissed it gently.  
  
"Heero Yuy, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I know and um..will you--"  
  
"UNCLE MOP HEAD!!!"  
  
Heero turned his head away from me and all the direction that was going to go into my proposal went to the little brat standing in the hallway. Rabbi smiled widely and shouted, "Uncle Mop Head, look what I made! C'mon, it's in my room."  
  
"Just a second, Duo." Heero said leaving my *hanging* in the middle of a life changing question. I glared at Rabbi as Heero rose to go to Rabbi's room. Once Heero's back was turned to me, Rabbi stuck out his tongue and pulled down his lower eyelid.  
  
That is SO uncool.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
At 12 noon we arrived at the mall. You didn't miss anything when Rabbi stole my beloved away from me cause all he fuckin' showed him was how he rearranged the damn Gundams' heads with each other. Anyway, when we arrived at the mall, we parked and headed for the entrance to the food court. Rabbi started to wonder off, but before he could, Heero grasp his wrist with his free hand for the right hand was linked with mine.  
  
"Where are you going? You either stay with us or I drag you the whole way." Heero stated. Rabbi groaned in defeat. He pulled his wrist from Heero's grip and got right inbetween us. I cocked an eye brow, what the hell was he gonna do? Well, to my surprise, he ripped our hands apart and held Heero's right hand. I glared, I admit, I was angry, but when Heero saw my eyebows twitch with great annoyance, he shook his head assuring me that it was alright as long as we didn't lose the kid, our precious mission.   
  
So I let the punkass kid slide.  
  
Our first stop was the food court. Heero wanted Subway and I wanted Heero, I mean Subway too. Oops. My bad. Actually, I really do want an order of Heero--raw, save the dressings and toppings cause the only toppings on him would be me. And hold the annoying brats the sometimes get stuck with my favorite dish.  
  
Um...yeah.  
  
Anyway, Heero went to get the sandwiches and he asked me to take Rabbi and get him something he'd like. Warning: excessive use of "Happy Meal", "apple turnover", "fries", and "McFlurry" ahead. If you feel the need to throw up from such repeated turbulance, please notice the paper bags located behind the person's seat in front of you.  
  
"I want a Happy Meal, two fries, an apple turnover, and a McFlurry."  
  
"No." I said, "You can have a Happy Meal and a drink. But that's it."  
  
Rabbi glared, "I want a Happy Meal, two fries, an apple turnover, and a McFlurry!"  
  
"You heard what I said."  
  
Rabbi stomped his head, "You heard what *I* said, I want a Happy Meal, two fries, an apple turnover, and a McFlurry. And I WANT IT NOW!" Rabbi completed his demand with another hard kick to my bruised shin. I made a slightly pained face and held my leg. I could see Heero out of the corner fom my eye oblivious to the terror that harmed me.  
  
"Don't yell at me Rabbi."  
  
"I'll yell if I want. Now give me my food. I want a Happy Meal, two fries, an apple turnover, and a McFlurry!!!"  
  
I looked around and saw the people behind us whispering. I know it was probably about how awaful I seem as a "Dad".  
  
Why the hell am I always the fuckin' bad guy?  
  
I glared at Rabbi and he glared back with the same amount of intensity. The cashier shifted her eyes from him to me. "Um, so do you want a Happy Meal, two fries, an apple turnover, and a McFlurry?"  
  
"No!" I said breaking the staring contest with Rabbi.  
  
"Yes! I want a Happy Meal, two fries, an apple turnover, and a McFlurry!"  
  
"Rabbi!"  
  
"I want a Happy Meal, two fries, an apple turnover, and a McFlurry! I want a Happy Meal, two fries, an apple turnover, and a McFlurry! I want a Happy Meal, two fries, an apple turnover, and a McFlurry! I want a Happy Meal, two fries, an apple turnover, and a McFlurry!!!"   
  
"Problem Rabbi? Duo?" I turned around and Heero was standing next to us. Ah, my delicious savior has returned to me with a tasty sandwich in each heand and the strange ability to have somewhat control over this punkass kid.  
  
"No, I was *trying* to order a Happy Meal and a drink, but Uncle Girly Man attempted otherwise."  
  
"Stop calling me that." was all I said.  
  
The cashier cocked an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, if you're not ready to order, I'll have to ask--"  
  
"Just give him a Happy Meal and drink." Heero said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Heero glared, "What do you think?"  
  
Rabbi's order came out and the kid devoured it. Shit, he acted like he was starving!  
  
"I'm still hungry." Rabbi said, "Can I get more fries?"  
  
Heero agreed and took Rabbi to the counter.  
  
"Can I get an apple turnover?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And a McFlurry?"  
  
I rolled my eyes as Rabbi got everything he wated. Rabbi turned towards me and stuck his tongue out and pulled his eyelid down. I only glared at him. Punkass kid, Rachael would never do something like that to us. I can't wait till she gets here.  
  
"Thank you Uncle Heero!" Rabbi said sweetly.   
  
"You're welcome, Rabbi." Heero replied.  
  
Rabbi smiled innocently at him, "Uncle Heero, you're too cool."  
  
Can you believe that he just called Heero by his given name? I think he's playing some sick game. I don't know why he called Heero...um, Heero, but I'm guessing that he's trying to get on Heero's good side by showing him some respect.  
  
Rabbi sat back down at the table and stared at me the whole time.   
  
"What?" I asked. Never receiving a reply, I muttered "brat" under my breath. I think he heard me cause right after I said it, he kicked me in the right shin...again!  
  
"C'mon Uncle Heero, let's go to the toy store!" Rabbi said when he finished eating and leaving a huge ketchup stain on his shirt. Heero of course responded positively as Rabbi dragged him through the mall.   
  
I don't know if he realized it, but he left me behind.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
We arrived at KB toys and Rabbi went off the wall in there. He ounced around searching for toys while tearing down strategically placed displays of toys. Heero and I sighed as we stood just inside the entrance.  
  
"Ew! Look at these pink Barbies!" Rabbi pushed all the dolls off the shelf just using his arm as he raced down the isle. He punched all the stuffed animals--big or small. Heero and I didn't want to bother him.   
  
"Let's leave him."   
  
"Duo!"  
  
"What?"  
  
I swear we would of if not for the 'full responsibility' shit.  
  
"I'll get him." Heero said then caught Rabbi's arm, "Stop it."  
  
"Stop what Uncle Heero?"  
  
"Running around lik an uncivilized barbarian."  
  
"Okay." Rabbi replied then walked around calmly.  
  
Heero and I instantly entered a state of confusion. What the hell? What was he doing? He disappeared but soon reappeared with a tower-high stack of toys.  
  
"Uncle Heero! Can I get these?"  
  
"You can get one."  
  
"Two!"  
  
Heero held up his index finger.  
  
"Fine." Rabbi dropped the stack of toys and picked up the most expensive, largest, and heavist. It was a 'my size Gundam' Epyon action figure model T7654321.05B4 complete with shooting missles, plastic plama sword, , no assembly required, action pack long lasting battery. Fifteen pounds of fun for the whole family.  
  
Guess who had to carry it.  
  
Me.  
  
Fifteen pounds isn't much, but the vast size of a 3.5' box limits one's mobility. Damn Matel! Damn KB Toys! Damn the Gundams! And while I'm at it, damn the pilots and their fuckin' nephews!  
  
Whoa Duo, take a breath.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
The three of us walked down the main isle of the mall. In the center was a huge wishing fountain. Rabbi wanted to stop and make a wish. I supplied Rabbi, Heero and myself a coin to toss in and wish upon. Heero threw his is followed by mine. I would tell you what I wished for, but if I did, it wouldn't come true.   
  
Rabbi closed his eyes toseed his coin in. He opened his eyes and gasped, "Oh no! That's not what I wanted to wish for!" he said. Before we could say anything, Rabbi reached over the edge and grabbed a handful of wet coins, "There, now I can wish all I want!"  
  
"Rabbi, put those back." I said.  
  
"Wish one--"  
  
"Hey, you can't do dat." a small girl Rabbi's age watching him said, "Dat's bad."  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"I'm gonna teww my mommy."  
  
"Whatever. Where's your mommy?" Rabbi asked.  
  
The girl pointed to a women sitting quietly on the edge of the fountain reading a book, "Put dem back pwease."  
  
Rabbi rolled his eyes, "I don't think so. Wish one, banish this girl from the face of the world."  
  
"You put dose back now! Dere oder peopwe's wishes. You can't take dem!" the little girl tried to grab Rabbi's hand. Rabbi dodged him.  
  
"They're mine now!"  
  
"No they're not!" the little girl said, she succeeded in grabbing his hand this time and they began to wrestle. Being a boy and a bit stronger, Rabbi unfortunately won and pushed the little girl into the fountain water.  
  
"Aaiieee!" the girl cried. She emerged from the water and began to cry loudly. She started to heave and screamed, "Mommy!!"  
  
Her mother let out a cry of shock, "Tanya!" she pulled her daughter out of the water. "What happened, dear?"  
  
The crying girl wiped her eyes and sniffled, "Dat mean boy twied to steaw evweone's wishes and pushed me in da wader!"  
  
The mother wrapped her child in her coat, "It's alright sweetie, don't cry anymore, it's okay." the lady looked around, "Who is the father of this child."  
  
Good thing we're not the fathers.  
  
The lady grabbed Rabbi's ear and twisted it, "Where are your parents?"  
  
"Ow!" Rabbi reacted.  
  
"Where are your parents? Who is responsible for you???"  
  
I turned to Heero who seemed to be disappointed in Rabbi's behavior. To Heero, Rabbi had been relatively good today and it was like a card house falling over after being built for hours. "I say we leave him now."  
  
Heero frowned, stood up to the lady and a large crowd of onlookers whispered, "I'm responsible for him."   
  
I sighed. Damn Heero's courage! Damn my guilty conscious! I walked up beside Heero, "Me too."  
  
The mother began to fume, "Can't you control this holligian??? What's the matter with you??? Why did you allow him to do that to my child? Didn't you teach him any manners? If I weren't such a nice lady, I would press charges! You are horrible, I mean horrible fathers!" she stoved Rabbi over to us and Rabbi ran to Heero. Heero held him against his body and bowed his head in shame.   
  
"You should apologize to her Rabbi." Heero said. Rabbi told the girl he was sorry while Heero and I begged for forgiveness from the girl's mother.  
  
It's one thing when you begin to think that you'd be a bad father, but it's another when someone else tells you.  
  
It's one of the worst feelings you could have.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Our last stop was Sears. I know we only visited three stores, but I'm getting to the reason why. Heero wanted to look at the appliances since our washing machine showed signs of failure. As we enterd the store, the maniquins next to the make-up and clothing caught Rabbi's eye. I saw the mischievous grin I often grinned on the kid's face. Surprisingly, he didn't run to them and mess with them. Instead, he walked hand-in-hand with my Heero to the appliances. Heero called me over and asked for my opinion on many of the machines. I simply told him the ones I liked and didn't like. Heero and I tried to fix it, but we couldn't figure out what the problem was. We sought assistance and didn't even realize that Rabbi had vanished.  
  
"Rabbi, which one looks bett--" Heero looked around, "Rabbi?"  
  
"You lost the mission?"  
  
Heero glared, but soon became worried, "Rabbi?"  
  
I remembered the maniquins and the look Rabbi gave to them. I grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him to the entrance of the store. The sight was not surprising. We saw Rabbi coloring the maniquins with the display make-up. One maniquin had razor sharp teeth drawn by lipstick, another with a witch nose, another looking like an upside down face.  
  
"Rabbi!" Heero called, "What the hell are you doing???"  
  
I grabbed Rabbi and Heero put the make-up back where it belonged. Heero had a napkin handy on him and made Rabbi clean the substance off the models. A security guard was guided toward us by an onlooker from the earlier scenario.   
  
"There's the boy vandalizing the maniquins. He was also the boy who pushed the girl in the fountain."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." said the security guard, "Excuse me, this isn't for coloring young man."  
  
Rabbi smiled, "Of course it is, why else would they leave their faces blank if they weren't."  
  
"No, no they're not."   
  
"Yeah huh! Hey, do you know karate?" Rabbi asked, "I know alittle. Let me show you. Hiya!" Rabbi shouted weakly karate chopping the guard's arm. The security guard cocked an eyebrow. "Hiya! Hiya! Hiya!"  
  
"Ookkaay, Rabbi, that's enough." I said, "We're terribly sorry." I replied apologetically.  
  
The guard shook his head, "I'm sorry, but due to prior complaints, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the mall."  
  
"What?" I asked. Heero touched my shoulder urging me not to argue. "Alright." I agreed. Heero held Rabbi's hand as we left the mall. The security guard watched us until we were out of the mall before returning to whatever he was doing.  
  
That was the suckiest trip to the mall ever.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
When we got home, Heero and I flopped down on the couch. We sighed and closed our eyes.   
  
Rabbi sat next to Heero on the couch, "So, what now?"  
  
Heero and I looked at Rabbi with disgust, "Nothin' now." I said.  
  
"We rest." Heero said.  
  
I sniffed the air and noticed a foul odor. "What's that smell?" I asked.  
  
"I took a shower this morning." Heero said. Damn, I missed it.   
  
Heero and I again looked at Rabbi with disgust.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"When was the last time you took a shower?" Heero asked.  
  
Rabbi shrugged.  
  
"Go get a clean set of clothes, and go to the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute." Heero instructed.  
  
"But I don't wanna." Rabbi replied.  
  
"Rabbi, please." Heero said. Rabbi groaned and hopped of the couch to his room.  
  
Heero turned to me, "Duo, didn't you give him a bath last night?"  
  
I shifted my eyes around, "Are you talkin' to me?"  
  
"Duo! You didn't give him a shower?" Heero asked surprised.  
  
I sank into the couch cushions, "Well, I was tired and wet."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, "Baka."  
  
I sighed and rose from the couch, "Okay, I'll give Rabbi a bath."   
  
"I'll get dinner started." Heero planned then thanked me, "Arigato."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I said waving a hand casually as I started down the hall.  
  
"I love you Baka."  
  
"Love you too Hee-chan."  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
"What??? I don't want you to give me a bath! You'll see me naked!" shouted Rabbi covering himself with a towel and holding many bath toys including an Epyon rubber Gundam.  
  
I mockingly mimiced the whiny kid, "Nahnahnahnahna. Just get in the tub."  
  
Rabbi shook his head, "You'll try to drown me."  
  
I drew in a deep breath, "Get in the tub now."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Get in now before I *put* you in." I threatened. Rabbi still didn't move. I picked up the kid and dropped him in the tub.  
  
"Ahh!" Rabbi yelled, "It's too hot!!!"   
  
Rabbi jumped out of the tub and covered himself up, "Don't look!!!"  
  
"I wasn't." I turned on the cold water to try and even out the warmth. Rabbi got back into the tub and screamed.  
  
"It's too cold!!!"  
  
"Well then you fix it." I said.  
  
Rabbi filled the water to the brim and jumped in splashing me and flooding the bathroom. "Ahh, perfect!"  
  
"Rabbi!"  
  
"What? You said to do it myself!"  
  
I glared and grabbed the body gel and little puff. I rubbed Rabbi's back, legs, arms, and neck. He did the rest. After about thirty minutes in the tub (Rabbi didn't want to get out), he began to thrash around wildly.  
  
"Oh no! A tsunami has hit Epyon!" Rabbi said, "No Epyon! Don't go down there! It's dangerous!" He flapped his arms creating huge waves that went over the edge of the tub. He looked at me. "Enemy target locked on." he said. I was washing his hair when he said that. He submerged his arms under water and sprung them up soaking my head to toe. I gave him the evil eye, but I don't know if he could see it since my bangs were plastered to my head. Whe I moved my bangs from my eyes, I accidently made contact with my eyes. My eyes began to burn and water when the shampoo reached them. I squinched my eyes shut and rinse my hands free of shampoo and rubbed my eyes. I have no idea why I did that cause it only made it worse. Now, I was blind.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Uncle Girly Man got soap in his eyes!!!" Rabbi shouted, "Aw, I think he's crying!!!"  
  
"I am NOT crying!" I said rubbing my eyes even more. "Holy crap, this hurts..."  
  
Only one thing left to do.  
  
"Heero!" I cried, "Heero!"  
  
Next thing I knew, Heero ran into the bathroom, "What the hell?" he said as he stepped into ankle deep water.   
  
"Duo, you look like a drowned rat."  
  
"I *feel* like a drowned rat." I said, "Only...with soap in my eyes. Do rats ever get shampoo in their eyes?"  
  
"Baka." Heero chuckled. He approached my and led me to the sink. He helped me rinse out my eyes. Thank Shinigami for this wonderful soul. Heero rubbed my arm as I regained sight. "Are you alright now?"  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"Okay, why don't you change and set the table since dinner's ready. I'll finish up here."  
  
I nodded again all red-eyed and went to change my clothes. Then we ate dinner together which was the highlight of my day. Absolutely fantastic! It almost made me forget all my worries...almost.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Heero sent me to send Rabbi to bed. This is when my dinner was ruined and I didn't forget my worries.  
  
I tucked Rabbi into bad and turned out the lights.  
  
"Aren't you going to read me a bedtime story?" Rabbi asked as I started to close the door.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you wanted one."  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
"Okay, we'll get you one tomorrow from the library then."  
  
"No, I want one now and if you can't read me one, I'll make one up.  
  
I turned on the light, "Sure, go ahead."  
  
"There once was a guy who got jacked by this kid and the kid made the guy mad and the guy was mean and didn't have his thing that jacked..."  
  
Ah crap, my ring.  
  
"Sorry to interupt kid, but where is my ring?"  
  
Rabbi stuck out his tongue and covered his head.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Good night kid." I said.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
I pulled off my clothes till I was down to my boxers. Heero was already in bed. I slid in next to him and sighed. Heero rested his head on my collar bone. I was in one of my ultimate comfort positions. I was so tired. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was on my way to unconsciousness. Heero lifted his head and started to kiss me. I grinned and kissed him back. Heero rubbed my chest and played with my feet with his. One of Heero's hands wondered into my personal territory. It felt good.  
  
I wanted to do it. I wanted to take him. I wanted him so fuckin' bad!   
  
But I was so extremely tired.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked when after a few minutes I hadn't attacked him.  
  
"Hm...?" I replied trying to keep from drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"No." I yawned and my eyes shut. I tried to open them, but they wouldn't lift their lids off my eyes. Heero kissed my cheek and caressed my chest with his fingertips. I smiled a little and moan quietly. My head was becoming clouded with darkness and my body became limp. I could barely comprehend what he was saying to me.  
  
"Duo, what were you going to ask me earlier on the couch?" Heero asked.  
  
"Nnnhhhnabnnn..." I replied. I was completely unfocused.   
  
I should have asked him then.   
  
Too bad I feel asleep.  
  
Well, another day down. Only five more days to go. This week has definitely not been the best one in my entire life. Good thing is Rachael is coming over tomorrow. I can't wait. Maybe she can help us control this punkass kid and get my ring back.  
  
In a way, I'm glad that I didn't get to ask Heero today. I know that sounds weird, but I want the day I ask him to be perfect. I want to capture the moment like our first kiss. I just didn't want it to not be such a big deal. Asking Heero means alot to me. I want it to be special.   
  
I just want everything to be perfect.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
TBC  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Okay, I know that was long and slow. I hope you didn't think it was too boring. Not much to say here. As you know, Rachael will be returning in the next part for all the people that miss her--including me ^_^. I know this fic might seem pointless now, but the plot will thicken. Things will get a little twisted. I hope you enjoyed this. ^_^  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Many thanks to:  
  
Sugar Goose: Whoa, long time no see! I remember you were one of the first peoples that encouraged me to write FKD. How am I doing? I'm doing great! I just came back from Six Flags and my boyfriend won me this really cool dolphin. Then I kicked his ass in air hockey. Haha. Yeah. So, how have you been? Hm...I see you haven't updated much. ^_^, what have you been up too?   
  
Kitty Kat: I'll be sure to update, my page however, I just don't know if I can keep up with it though -_-. Thanks for the inspiration!  
  
Shin-chan: Hey, when me and my bro were about his age, put together we acted like Rabbi...without the yelling and disrespectful, just mischievous ^_^. I think my dad was worse though. He bit my aunts toe one time for an apple, haha. Arigato, I'll be sure to see you in the next part, no?   
  
Ashly: I changed the buttons on my page, turns out I uploaded it wrong...somehow. I tend to screw the easy stuff up ^_^. Ya know, I know alot of people whose name is Ashley, but they don't spell it like yours, I think that's cool. If that's your real name (and I'm assuming it is, but if it's not, spare me the embarassment), has anyone said "actually" and you responded to them? They kinda sound alike.  
  
ozzypoos-chan: Hey! What's up? Lol, I really like your way of thinking. Ya know, about the story ending sooner if not for that "punkass kid". Oh, don't forget to tell me when you update, okay? Wouldn't want to miss it. And I haven't finished posting your stories, but I'll get on to is asap. Ja~!  
  
Yira Heeroai: Waah...what does your name mean? It's so...pretty. Quatre teach Rabbi to steal? I don't think so. But there is an answer to that question, unfortunately, it will be answered in the next part. As for Heero's snake phobia? That has something to do with experience and I'll also get to that in a later chapter. I'm glad you asked the question and I hope I answered it enough to keep you satisfied until the truth is revealed. I just don't want to ruin the ending for you ^_^.  
  
Hakumei: Aw, poor Hakumei-chan. I hope you get some rest, especially since you read this. I think Rabbi is every parents nightmare all rolled into one adorable yet hideous package. My bro and I were kinda like him too, but not as bad. Oh, I'm trying to get some of your work posted soon. Would you like me to inform you when I have?  
  
doesn't matter, does it?: Yes, yes it does matter. Cause one, *sobs* you have no sense of identity, and two it's alittle more complicated to write out. Well, I'm just glad that you've been enjoying this. Btw, who were you previously?   
  
violet_eyes: Heero's phobia has a reason, but I guess it's also a trait too since I use it all the time. I don't know, well, I do. I'll have the reason why toward the end of the story. Hope you can hold on that long. ^_^ I'll update sooner so you don't have to wait so long. Arigato!  
  
Starlit Hope: Hm...the I guess I won't put the translations. I found some heavy-duty-oh-my-shinigami-what-did-you-say phrases that are outrageous. I'll work them in when Heero gets really pissed, ne?   
  
Ookami Kage: I see you changed it, good for you ^_^. I'm asian too, so that's how I knew cause at school all the smart ones have this "azn pride" goin' on. It's cool. I don't really go over the top and write it all over my book cover or backpack or anything though--but I have nothing against that either. Have you heard that song "got rice" by the group azn pride? It's hilarious. I was laughing for like...until now. Heehee. I don't mind that you feel like strangling him (don't worry, you're not the only one ^_~), but you might have a change of heart later ^_^  
  
Arigato minna-san! Hope to see you again on "Tuesday"! 


End file.
